


Bᴏʀɴ Tᴏ 𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡

by BeautifullyClexa



Series: Born to.... [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Clarke Griffin and Lexa in Love, Clexa Week 2020, Dark, Dark Clarke Griffin, Dead Costia (The 100), F/F, F/M, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Heda Lexa (The 100), Past Costia/Lexa (The 100), Sad Clarke Griffin, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Wanheda Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyClexa/pseuds/BeautifullyClexa
Summary: ❝𝗗𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗵 𝖽𝗈𝖾𝗌𝗇'𝗍 𝗌𝗈𝗎𝗇𝖽 𝗌𝗈 𝘀𝗰𝗮𝗿𝘆 𝗐𝗁𝖾𝗇 𝖺𝗅𝗅 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗁𝖺𝗏𝖾 𝗍𝗈 𝖽𝗈 𝗂𝗌 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗂𝗇 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗺𝗶𝗿𝗿𝗼𝗿 𝗍𝗈 𝗌𝖾𝖾 𝗶𝘁.❞Long ago a ball of fire crashed into Earth, a ruthless and cold woman found a little girl with silky pale skin, golden hair and sky blue eyes inside, the woman took her in and raised her as her own away from the outside world as her successor.That girl now sits on the Wampleikru throne, leading the Death People, a clan made up of the best and most skilled assasins known to man kind.That girl is known as Wanheda, The Commander Of Death, one touch of her icy pale skin and you would die in a second and now The Commander of the Coalition is asking for her help.[Book 1 of the 'Born To....' series][Book 2, Born to Rise Above out now on Wattpad and Ig][Lexa & Clarke pairing][Started- July 3rd, 2020, age 14.][Finished- 16th Sep, 2020, age 15.][Status- Completed.]
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Anya & Raven Reyes, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes, Costia/Lexa (The 100), Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Born to.... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991923
Comments: 27
Kudos: 237





	1. 𝐈» 𝑻𝒓𝒂𝒈𝒊𝒄𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝑩𝒆𝒂𝒖𝒕𝒊𝒇𝒖𝒍

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm Rose, this book has been completed and posted on both Ig and Wattpad at BeautifullyClexa & Beautifully.Clexa. Book 2 is already starting to be posted over there so suggestions won't be able to be taken but this does mean that updates will be quicker. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy!!

Many years ago a burst of light brightened the sky, people far and wide watched as a ball of fire fell from their beloved stars and crashed miles away into the Earth's forest.

As fate would have it a woman with pale white skin, raven hair and icy blue eyes stumbled upon the remnants of the fire ball in a large crater, this woman was a merciless killer and had no family or people to call her own, she was known as Keryon Ripa, Soul Murderer.

Toher suprise she found a little girl inside of a small metal ship, the girl was only an infant and still had her umbilical cord attached, she had skin as white as snow, hair as golden as the most finest gold ring and eyes as blue as the sky she once fell from. Keryon Ripa took the baby and hid her away from the outside world, knowing that if found, the girl would be a target because of where she came from.

Keryon Ripa raised the girl into a warrior, a soldier, an assassin and a leader. She molded, melted and molded again until the girl became the most feared assasin of man kind.

That girl became Wanheda, The Commander Of Death, as soon as she made her first kill when she was 2, a warrior had attacked her mother, Keryon Ripa, and tried to take the girl, so she touched him and he droped dead.

The word spread fast of the child who's touch was toxic and lethal, that her touch brought along death itself, she was named Wanheda by the people and everyone was too scared to touch the child, everyone besides her mother who knew her adopted child would never harm her.

At age 8, she killed a very important person and that person was no ordinary assasin or general or Cheiff, no, he was The Commander.

Back then there were 12 known clans and all were in war with each other, but there was always one person they feared, The Commander, a man or woman who the spirit of the last commander had chosen to lead, they had black blood, a Natblida, and could be from anywhere among the clans.

This Commander that the girl had killed was ruthless and heartless, he was from Azgeda, the Ice Nation. He killed young children and infants, kidnapped woman and raped them and tortured innocent men until their death so the girl finally decided he deserved to die once she was ready and Keryon Ripa let her go on the mission alone.

The next day the conceive began, were the Natblida children would kill one another until one one still stood and they would acend to the thrown of the Commander.

A few years later, once the wars had stoped and things seemed to settle down the clans were united and built into a coalition under the rule of the new commander, it was nice, the wars had grown smaller and smaller and the people began to integrate into the other clans.

On the little girls 13th birthday the sky lit up once again as it had done all those years ago, a ball of fire rocketed down into Earth from the stars she had once come from.

The girl and Keryon Ripa had quickly found the ship, there were around 100 children running about like children, making noise and cheering, not a care in the world.

Over time the little girl from the stars had secretly became friends with a few of (what they called themselves) Delinquents, eventually Wanheda was able to convince them all to come with her and her adoptive mother into the forest and train them into assasins.

The girl trained them into warriors and as she did that she began to find others, assasins from others clans and got them to join her.

By the age of 14 the girl had created an entirely new clan called Wampleikru, Death People, the clan was made up of assasins, mutated men and women who were thrown away, lost children, those who wanted a safe place to live and those who had no one, she was crowned their Queen and the Wampleikru quickly became the most feared clan.

The girl refused to join the coalition, she bowed to no one, she was Wanheda, The Commander Of Death and she would never bow to no man, woman or child.

So things went on, she went to war with Azgeda, The Ice Nation and Skaikru, the Sky people that fell to the ground but they merged with Trikru quickly and became one clan of Trikru, of course her clan won and she continued to send assasins to those who deserved it and spared those who didn't.

You see, this girl held secrets, unimaginable secrets that only very few in her life knew.

The girl, Wanheda, was a Natblida, she had blood darker than the midnight sky just like every other commander who ever lived had. Keryon Ripa had kept the girl hidden from the outside world and had taught her how to fight the second she could stand so the girl would always be safe should a Fleimkeepa, the advisors of the commander and trainer of the Natbloods, find her and take her away.

The girl also had a name, very few knew it and even fewer used it, the clans all knew her as Wanheda but those she absolutely trusted knew her real name.

Her name was Klark kom Wampleikru, The Commander Of Death, the Queen of the dead and the most lethal and feared person alive and today, at 18, the commander is paying her a visit.


	2. 𝐈𝐈» 𝑺𝒑𝒆𝒂𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑪𝒐𝒏𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏𝒔

**Klark's P.O.V**

Today was the day commander Lexa of the 12 clans would come to my palace in Sol, the capital of my lands. She's probably just coming to ask again for me to bow to her and join the coalition just like last year and when I was 15 but I always declined.

I was sitting on my throne made of white wood (Lexa's throne but white) with a black furry seat, the throne room walls were a charcoal grey and the floor a light grey marble, it was a large and spacious room with a deyes that the throne sat on and a dark blue rug from the door to the throne.

My mother, who's name was Khione though everyone called her Keryon Ripa, her title, was beside me to my left with Charlotte, my sekon who was 12, she was originally from the 'delinquents' as they like to call themselves, but like the rest of them she became part of my clan Wampleikru, Death People.

To my right was my trusted advisor, weapons master, general and best friend Raven. She was a mechanic, so she's the one who builds me bombs and makes my weapons better, though we don't use guns Raven just makes our swords better like how she made mine bendable so I could wear it as a belt but when I pull it out all the pieces would seal together into a sword or a wip, the girl certainly knew what she was doing.

Besides Raven was Bellamy, he was my advisor and part of my most skilled assasins but I rarely sent him on assignments as he's not fond of killing so he mainly works at the orphanage, even the children there know the basics of fighting, all of my people do in order to keep them safe.

Bellamy did have a sister, Octavia, they tell me she was an illegal second sibling and that's why she was sent down with them. Octavia though, had never liked my way of living, with all the killing and torture she left and joined Trikru like the rest of the adult sky people when they came down.

Octavia was skilled, I would give her that, but the only reason she never got to see the real me, the one not all about death but the one who plays with children and still likes bedtime stories, is because I knew she was dating a Trikru boy called Lincoln. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't have stoped her, but I didn't trust her, I could have given her important information and she would have given it to him so I never let her close to me.

"Wanheda." _(Commander Of Death.)_ My head snaps away to the thrown room doors, Miller is standing there, he was a good friend of mine, like a brother to me really but, like Bellamy, he preferred peace, as did I really but there was no way to do that without death.

"Em hir." _(They're here.)_ he informs me, I nod and motion him to bring them in.

As the years have passed my hair is no longer it's golden hue but a deep red, I had dyed it to help stay hidden on missions. I had on my usual black armour with my golden pardon strapped to my right shoulder, I also had my daggers strapped to me and my sword/whip that Raven made around my waist, the one that can turn into a belt, sword and whip, with my hair up in braids, and this was just my casual attire.

The white oak doors of the throne room open to reveal commander Lexa, general Anya, cheif Indra, Lexa's personal guard Gustus, Octavia and another Trikru woman I didn't know.

I had to admit as I look at Lexa, the girl was attractive, she had long brunette hair twisted into her signature braids, her black warpaint around her eyes rowling down her cheeks like tears and her face set in stone as she wears her armour and red pardon on her left shoulder.

I meet her eyes for the first time in a year, her green forest eyes telling me what her face would not. I see nervousness, hesitance but something else that made me pause.

Fear...

Now, Lexa and I have an extremely strange past together, we grew up together, she lived in TonDC and me and my mother lived just outside the land and we would always play together, but then she was called to Polis when I was 7, she was 12. The night I killed the commander before her, I went and saw her before I killed him. I also saw her again after the death of her lover, Costia. I was friends with the girl until her death so I stayed with Lexa for a week before she yelled at me and told me she never wanted to see me again and I left, after that we lost contact until she came asking for me to bow every few years.

I said no and that was that, but I know that deep down Lexa knows I don't have the guts to hurt her, it physically pains me to even think about hurting her.

I share a look with my mother, everything being said between our ice blue eyes before I look back at Lexa, I have to stop myself from squirming in my throne.

Very few things made Lexa scared, the only few times I've ever seen Lexa afraid was when she was being taken to Polis, the day of her ascension and the day of Costia's death so seeing the fear in her eyes made me wonder what was so scary that it was striking fear into the strongest person I've ever known.

"Leksa." I greet her with a nod, she nods back politely when they all come to a stop infront of me.

"Wanheda." she greets, turning to her followers, "This as you know is Onya, Indra and Gustus kom Trikru, and this is Oktevia and Abi Kom Trikru en Skaikru." She introduces us.

"Yes, I'm aware of the company. I wouldn't have let them pass through my gates if I didn't." I reply. Now I remember, I had met Abi once and one time was enough. The woman was stuck up and kept calling me a child. I was tempted to kill her but she was high up in the ranks of Trikru because she was once the leader of Skaikru, which molded into Trikru.

"What brings you here Lexa. I've told you before I will now bow to you and nor will my people so it better be something good because I have better things to do right now then waist my time." I turn back to the brunette, Lexa squares her shoulders for a moment and looks ashamed about what she's about to say next.

"The coalition needs your help." She tells me reluctantly. The air stills, the guards around the room share small looks and I could practically feel Bellamy's gaze into the side of my head, begging me to do whatever it is so he could see his sister once again.

"You need my help?" I ask coldly, quirking a brow.

Lexa and I had a falling out after Costia's death, Lexa blamed me for it because I'm The Commander Of Death and she thinks I could have stoped it. I couldn't have, I think deep down she knew that but she needed an output for her anger and grief and I was there. The things she said to me that night hurt me more then I'd like to admit, I cried the whole time on my way home and still have nightmares from it, over the time I've started to blame myself for Costia's death too.

"Yes, we need your help to defeat the Monoun." _(Mountain men.)_ She tells me, I stop my eye brows for raising and keep my face blank as I stare at her.

"What would be in it for us. The Mountain men can't get us here so why should we fight a war we are not a part of." Raven questions.

It's true, my land was in the middle of Trikru, Azgeda, Floukru and the dead lands, we're close to the mountain but they have never dared set foot onto my land, the last and only one brave enough was strung up outside the door of the mountain in pieces.

"We could trade, we could have an alliance and there would finally be peace. Winter will be upon us soon, we could provide food, clothing and shelter and you would be able to travel from clan to clan without danger." Lexa offers.

I maul over it for a moment, it's true, winter was right around the corner and the extra food and clothing could help save the young ones in the orphanage and hospital but then again, she's talking about sending my people, my family, to their deaths in a war they are not a part of.

"And what do you need in return?" I ask, Lexa shares a look with Anya before speaking.

"We need warriors, the clans can only afford so much without leaving their cities unprotected." Lexa tells me.

"I don't have warriors. I have assasins Leksa, you know that." I growl out at her. I only had assasins as they were much better then warriors, more skilled and better at hiding, they understood death in ways warriors never could.

"I know, and they are more skilled then anyone in the coalition" Lexa sneers, she takes a deep breath for a moment to calm down.

"And why now, why after all these years, Lexa. Why not when we were children and hid in that tunnel to escape them. Why not when your friend Kion was taken. Why not when you ascended to the throne. After all these years, after everything and everyone we have lost to them. Why now?" I ask, again they share a look before Anya replies.

"Because, they are taking the children now." 

And with that my blood runs cold, a few gasps echo around the room as I lower my eyes to the floor, it's quiet for a moment, everyone taking it in.

Everyone knew the number one law of the Wampleikru. You never, under no circumstance, kidnap, hurt or kill a child. They were the ones we protected and raised with love and care, they were our future and were to be put before even me.

I move my eyes over to Charlotte, she's like a little sister to me. Charlotte was looking at me with pleading eyes, tears welling up as mother pulls her closer, my mother had a blank face but you could see the turmoil in her eyes as she looks away.

'Please' Charlotte mouths with trembling lips, her own scars hidden beneath her clothing, forever reminding her of what happened.

Charlotte had wandered off when they all landed, she was only 6 and I had found her at the bottom of a rivene half dead a month later, she had bruises and cuts and was stark naked with signs of rape. I had healed her up and took her back and I have never left her side since.

I look over to Raven, she was holding her stomach and had closed her eyes as if she were going to puke, her lips also trembling.

Raven had, had a miscarriage when she was 16, she had been hurt badly in a raid by a rouge assasin that left her left leg in a brace. I had been able to save her but unfortunately her baby didn't make it. 

Bellamy, well, he had snapped and wrapped Octavia in a hug, not letting go.

Bellamy had raised Octavia on the Ark, their mother was sleeping around and didn't give them much attention so it was just him and Octavia, he would do anything for her and to loose her would kill him.

I wrap my arm around my waist, remembering my own haunted experience at a young age then I touch my left wrist, a tattoo hidden underneath my jacket, reminding me of my family I never got to have.

With a harsh swallow I look back to Lexa, I rise from my throne slowly and stand there quietly for a moment.

"We need you Wanheda. We need The Commander Of Death to do what she does best," Octavia says as she looks at me over Bellamy's shoulder, "Kill."

I take everyone in again and even turn to the guards around the room, each and every single one of them are looking at me with such desperation that assasins shouldn't be capable of having.

"Please, my Queen" a guard at the door pleads, "I beg you. We must join the fight. For the children." he begs as he drops to one knee, bowing to me.

"FOR THE CHILDREN!" another shouts as he too kneels, the shout adds by numbers of all those in the room until the only ones standing are myself, Lexa and her company.

"My queen." I turn to look at Charlotte, she was looking up at me with pleading eyes, "The day we joined you, you made us make an oath. An oath to put the lives of children before your own. Now we beg of you to place the lives of those children before our own" She bows.

With the knowledge my people would gladly run to their deaths to save children my mind is made up, pride swells in me at my people, glad that the commander was here to see it, the kind of power and souls my people had, that we weren't heartless murderers.

I walk down the deyes and briskly past Lexa, the guards open the door to let me out as Lexa and the other follow me down the stairs of the castle and out the door.

The castle is on a raised platform above my city so that I could easily make announcements, the horns blow and everyone crowds around.

"WHY IS LEKSA HERE MY QUEEN?!" They a ask but go silent once I raise my hand.

" _TODAY THE OFFER OF AN ALLIANCE HAS BEEN MADE BETWEEN THE COALITION AND WAMPLEIKRU!_ " I announce in Trigedasleng, they boo but I raise my hand again, " _IT IS NOT TO JOIN THEM, WE WILL NOT BOW JUST LIKE I SWORE I WOULDN'T. BUT INSTEAD WE WILL TAKE DOWN THE MONOUN!_ " At that they cheer.

" _THE MOUNTAIN MEN HAVE CAST A SHADOW OVER THESE LANDS FOR TOO LONG. AND NOW THEY ARE TAKING THE CHILDREN, RIPPING THEM FROM THEIR HOMES AND OUT THEIR NOMON AND NONTU'S ARMS_ " The crowd is outraged by this, everyone of my clan cherishes any child as if they were a god, some of the crowd even circle the orphanage, which building is the closest to the castle incase of an attack so they can get to safety quickly.

I pace back and forth on the platform to look at everyone.

" _NOW ITS TIME TO STRIKE. WE WILL NOT LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THIS. WE WILL BURN THAT MOUNTAIN DOWN SO NO OTHER CHILD CAN BE TAKEN!_ " they all cheer.

" _WHO WILL RIDE WITH ME?! WHO WILL MARCH ONTO THAT BATTLE FIELD WITH ME?! WHO WILL WALK INTO THE ARMS OF DEATH WITH ME?!? WHO WILL COME WITH ME AND KILL THOSE DEMONS?! WHO WILL BE MY BROTHER?!?_ " I yell, they all roar back in cheers.

" _FOR THE CHILDREN!_ " Someone yells and the kids around cheer and jump around and they are lifted into peoples shoulders as babies as lifted in the air.

"WANHEDA!" The roar starts, quickly everyone is chanting my title, swords raised and eyes on fire with the promise of death as the children hold their daggers in the air and tell me to avenge their lost brothers and sisters.

I turn back to Lexa who looks shocked, as does the rest of her companions at the cheering and the amount of people lining the streets all coming together to avenge children they never knew.

"Ready the troups. Rally the dogs. Tomorrow we ride to TonDC to plan for war" I tell Raven and Bellamy, both of them have rage in their eyes and are clearly excited for the upcoming battle to rid the world of these monsters.

I walk over infront of Lexa and hold out my arm.

"You have you're alliance, Heda", She grasps my forearm, her eyes shocked but pleased with the results.

War was coming, and we were ready.


	3. 𝐈𝐈𝐈» 𝑴𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒔 𝑼𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑴𝒐𝒐𝒏

**Klark's Pov.**

Lexa and I are now in her tent, it has been 6 days since she came to Sol and tomorrow we will arrive at TonDC to begin planning for the war with the other leaders.

I'm going through scrolls my people had sent to me, there all wishing me and the others well and hope their Queen returns to them safely. Because my people is mainly made up of assasins, over 2,000 people volunteered, though I left 1,000 of them behind so they could protect my people and took the rest with me made up of assasins, healers and spies.

"Wanheda." Lexa breaks me from my thoughts, I look over my shoulder to where she is infront of her throne. "Walk with me?" She requests.

Lexa knows she can't order me, no one can make me do something I don't want to do and if they tried it doesn't end well for them.

I nod and place down my scroll from Charlotte, I had left her back in Sol to help train the children of Sol.

Lexa leads me out of the tent and into the night, my army is big so they are coming in groups from different directions so that if we are attacked we will have backup.

There are fires that people are standing around taking and laughing, cherishing the time they have before a war that could kill them.

I make eye contact with Raven, she looks wearily at Lexa before skimming back to me, I give her a nod, letting her know I'm ok.

Raven and I have always been protective of each other, she was 15 when she was sent down and was the first to know about me and befriend me. We've always been close, so close that some people think we're in a relationship but that isn't the case, we just cared for each other deeply but we are not in love.

She nods back and goes back to catching up with Octavia, trusting my judgement but I know she will await my safe return before going to bed.

Lexa and I walk in silence for a while, simply walking silently through the forest as the moon shines down on the land, giving it a silver hugh.

"Thank you." Lexa finally breaks the silence after 20 minutes of comfortable silence, I keep my head forward as I side glance at her.

"For what?" 

"For everything. For not killing me the second I stepped foot into your territory. For joining me in this war. For risking your life and the life of your people for children you do not know. Just....Thank you.." she says, clearly nervous, her cheeks a pink blush and her eyes darting around.

I look forward again as we continue walking, "It's what any good leader would have done. Don't thank me. This alliance is temporary and by winter end you won't have to deal with me again." I say darkly, remembering how she told me she wanted me gone, that she hated me, that she never wanted to see me again.

**7 years ago, Commanders tower, Polis. (Clarke- 11. Lexa-15)**

_I sit silently on Lexa's bed as she paces around the room, tears streaming down her cheeks and her lip trembling. I had attempted to hold her but she pushed me away and I ended up cutting my hand on the wood and quickly had to bandage it so she wouldn't see my black blood._

_Today, Costia's head was delivered to Lexa's bed. Costia was Lexa's lover since they were 13, I had known her. Costia and I were best friends, sisters, she was the only one besides my mother who knew I was a Natblida._

_Costia was the one who taught me English, how to draw and how to play like a normal child and not one who kills everything she touches._

_"Lex..." I mumble quietly, not wanting to upset my best friend again, I had been here for a week, since I got word Costia was missing several days ago. I hadn't seen Lexa before this, the last time I saw her was before I killed the commander before her, Commander Azar kom Azgeda, and then I ran._

_"Shut up Klark!" Lexa growls between a sob. I stand and slowly make my way to her, stopping when she abruptly turns and slaps me across the face._

_We both paused, shocked, confused and hurt by what she had just done. Lexa and I had never, ever struck one another outside of training. We made a vow the day we planted a tree sapling by the river as children, that we would never harm one another._

_And she just broke that promise._

_I feel tears cloud my vision once again, my right hand coming up to touch the red handprint she left on my cheek. I look up at her, she was taller than me, I had always been smaller than others my age so I have to crane my head to meet her eyes as a tear slips down my cheek._

_Lexa masks her shocked and hurt expression with frustration and fury._

_"ITS YOUR FAULT!" She yells at me, "IF YOU HAD JUST LEFT AZAR ALONE I WOULDN'T HAVE BECAME COMMANDER. NIA WOULDNT HAVE BEEN AFTER ME. SHE WOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN COSTIA!" She screams at me, backing me up to the wall._

_"COSTIA WOULD STILL BE ALIVE IF YOU WERE DEAD. YOU KILL EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH CLARKE. YOUR A MONSTER. YOU KILLED HER, NOT NIA. YOUR THE COMMANDER OF DEATH, YOUR SUPPOSED TO CHOOSE WHO LIVES AND DIES. DID YOU WANT HER TO DIE!?!" Lexa continues as I let out a broken sob, my tears now running wild._

_"I WAS FOOLISH TO THINK YOU COULD BE SAFE TO BE AROUND. I REGRET EVER MEETING YOU. IF I HADN'T SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE. EVERYONE DIES WHEN YOUR AROUND. THATS WHY NO BODY LIKES YOU, YOUR A COLD HEARTED MONSTER!" She screams, slapping me again, I whimper and slide down the wall. Just because she broke her oath to not hurt one another doesn't mean I will dishonor my name and break it too._

_My mother had raised me better than that._

_"I HATE YOU CLARKE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HOPE TO NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! I HOPE YOU DIE A COLD AND LONELY DEATH JUST LIKE COSTIA DID! I WISH IT WERE YOU INSTEAD OF HER! IT DESERVED TO BE YOU!" She sobbed, I let out a loud sob and cover my mouth with my hand quickly as I squeeze my eyes shut._

_It felt like with each word my heart was being torn out and stomped on by the person I trusted most with it. I bang my head on the stone wall as I let out a blood curdling scream, the pain become physical as my heart ached._

_"I KNOW OK. I KNOW. I HATE ME TOO. I HATE ME TOO. I WANT ME TO DIE TOO!!" I scream out with sobs as I keep banging my head and scratching at my arms._

_Lexa was quiet, stunned about what was happening. She had never seen me like this, I had never acted like this since I met her because when I'm with her, I never feel anything but loved.....Until now._

_"DONT WORRY. I WANNA DIE TOO. I WANT ME TO DIE TOO. IM A MONSTER. I KNOW I AM OK?! IM NOT STUPID I KNOW IM A MONSTER! I HATE MYSELF TOO!" I scream again, my eyes still squeezed shut as everything goes quiet._

_I stop banging my head and scratching my arms, my face goes blank and silent tears stream down my hears as I look off at nothing, picking myself up off of the floor and walking to the bed, grabbing my bag and walking to the door._

_"Klark wait!" Lexa sobs but it's too late, by the time she made it to the door I was already out of sight and by the time she made it to the ground floor, I was on my horse and on my way home._

_Silent tears stained by cheeks as I rode my horse back home. That night my mother held me as I screamed and cried, it felt like my entire being vanished, before I suddenly stoped silent as the run rose._

_From then on, I was emotionless to everyone in my life besides my mother and Raven (once she came down) and I had never seen Lexa again unless she needed something from me...._

_From that night on, I never shed a tear again._

**Present Time.**

The silence only lasts a few seconds before Lexa stops walking, making me stop too, I turn to look at her questioningly as she looks at the grass beneath us.

"I'm sorry...." Comes a whisper, a voice so small and broken I wouldn't have recognised it as Lexa's if not seeing her mouth move.

I stand there for a moment, just staring at her, simply staring before I move my eyes to the trees. I recognise this place, as children Lexa, Costia and I would chase each other through these very woods at night when there wasn't the risk of someone seeing me.

I look back to Lexa, after a moment of hesitance I reach for her hand, she flinches before tangling our fingers together with a small, sad smile on her face as she stares down at our intertwined hands with a soft expression.

I pull at her hand to get her walking, she doesn't look up and neither of us speak as I pull her along for a few minutes before we come to a stop, a gasp escaping her mouth when she realises where I've taken her.

A big tree stood proud and strong before us, it's white wooden trunk and blood red leaves glistening in the moonlight. Long, thic, white tree roots twist in the ground and the red leaves hand from their branches like curtains.

"Our tree..." Lexa mumbled as she squeezed my hand tightly, staring at the now grown tree that we had planted when I was only 4, the tree we had sworn an oath to never harm one another and to always be there for each other. The tree we had sword the same oath that Lexa broke over 7 years ago.

My heart breaks a little as I look at it, tears coming to my eyes as I remember all the fun times we've had here.

_Lexa and I planting it, making the oath._

_Lexa and I having mud fights in the rain._

_Lexa and I sleeping here to watch the first petal bloom._

_Lexa introducing Costia to me._

_Celebrating our birthdays._

_Lexa, Costia and I braiding each others hair._

_Lexa and I training._

_Beating Lexa for the first time_

_Beating Lexa for the second time._

_Lexa, Costia and I playing tag._

_Costia teaching me medicine._

_Never loosing to Lexa again._

_Lexa, Costia and I hiding from Anya, Indra and Gustus when they nearly saw me._

_Lexa and I climbing the tree and falling asleep on each others shoulders after watching the stars._

_Lexa falling off and breaking her arm, I took her back to TonDC and left her at the gate._

_Lexa and I sitting at the top to watch the sunrises and sunsets._

_Lexa, Costia and I sleeping over after a day at the river._

_Costia finding out I'm a Natblida when I fell and cut my hand._

_Lexa and Costia telling me they were in love._

_Costia hiding me from Lexa when she nearly found out I was a Natblida._

_Costia fixing up my scrapes so Lexa wouldnt find out I'm a Natblida._

_Costia hiding me from the Fleimkeepa that came to TonDC to look for Natblida's._

_Lexa telling me she had to go to Polis to train when the Fleimkeepa found her._

_Costia telling me she was leaving with Lexa._

_Sitting alone that night crying untill my mother came and found me._

_Coming back the night of Lexa's ascension._

_Coming back the day I heard Costia was missing._

_Sitting here for hours the day Costia died and Lexa yelled at me._

_Then never coming back...._

I didn't realise I had been crying until the wind blew and I felt cold on my cheeks, I shake my head as I look at the tree, a carving could be seen black against the white wood.

_**Lᴇᴋsᴀ+Kʟᴀʀᴋ= Gᴏɴᴇɢᴀ** _

__

_**(Lexa+Clarke= Forever)** _

We had carved that one night when I was 6 after getting in a particularly bad fight with a group of nomads, I had killed them and when I touched a baby it died. I was heartbroken about killing the baby and couldn't stop screaming that I was a monster. Lexa had found me by the tree and cheered me up by carving our names into it and telling me I wasn't a monster, she was 10.

I let go of Lexa's hand and stumble to the tree, tracing my finger over the carving as silent tears fell, all the memories of my childhood were here.

All my childhood I had to stay hidden from the world in fear that they would try to kill me for my power, but this place, this tree, with Lexa and with Costia......It was the only place I could be me, not Wanheda or Keryon Ripa's daughter, just Klark.

I look up through the white branches and red petals when the moonlight hits my face through the gaps, my tears shining like stars in the night.

"Ai laik biga moba, Klark...." _(I am so sorry, Clarke)_ I heard Lexa whisper from behind me, I only nod as I wipe my tears and hold my tears at bay, having done enough crying infront of her.

"Ok." Was all I said, it was all I could say. 7 years. It had been 7 fucking years without her and they were hell. Pure and utter hell, full of pain and misery. 

"What you did to me that night.....I-...There has never been a time where I was in more pain than I was that day. No poison or wound or anything, could ever even come close to hurt me as much as you did that day..." I could hear her whimper softly behind me but I don't turn to her, "What you did broke me Lexa. You broke our trust. Our friendship....Your broke our oath that we made when we were children......I loved you Lex, I did, I really did. I would have lost my life for you willingly if it meant you and Costia were safe, but I couldn't...I failed her, I failed you...." I take a deep breath, straightening my shoulders and lifting my chin, turning to look at her but the sight makes me pause.

Lexa's standing there, not Heda, not the commander of blood, not a killer. But Lexa, with her shoulders slumped, her chin down and her lip trembling as she holds herself with silent tears running down her face. It brakes me to see the way her body shook with each muffled sob, the way her knuckles were white from how she hugged herself, how her tears flickered in the moonlight like the reflection of stars in the water. 

At this moment I knew I couldn't hold the grudge. We'd had too many good memories-great memories- together and I couldn't just throw that away for what she did when she was grieving the love of her life. 

My shoulders slump down in defeat, my muscles relaxing and a sigh escapes me. This could be really really stupid and may backlash on me terribly but I understood. I had lost people too, people I loved, people I wanted nothing more than to protect. I've been where she's been. I've been in that dark spot. I've drown in it. I cannot blame her for what she's done in her time of grief for I've done far worse.

My hand instinctively goes down to the tattoo situated at my left wrist.

**(Tattoo & meaning)**

Few people knew this but when I was 14 I had a child of my own, a baby boy I named Elliot. The father was a cruel and disgusting man by the name of Makaij, he had an army of banished criminals and we were going to war but he gave me an alternative. I become his wife and the war will be called off. 

Though I knew my people would win I still knew that many would be lost so I agreed and got pregnant the night before our marriage, the night I killed him and became the queen of his people too, joining my people with his.

Elliot was only 7 months old when he died. He was a healthy, happy baby but one day I woke up to him passed away in his cot. Raven said it was called SIDS, sudden infant death syndrome or something. We didn't know the cause of death or anything, just that he was dead.

When he died I went into a rage, I killed anyone who angered me, anyone who stood in my way. I burnt entire villages to the ground and created unnecessary wars. I killed every last member of Makaij's people before I was able to gain control of myself again.

Those years were dark for me, I pushed everyone away and ended up hurting people I loved, so I understood Lexa, I understood her grief and I understood that she couldn't control it because I couldn't either.

How can I hate her for what she did when what I did was worse?

I couldn't.

"I forgive you....." I whisper into the night.


	4. 𝐈𝐕» 𝑨𝒊 𝑳𝒂𝒊𝒌 𝑾𝒂𝒏𝒉𝒆𝒅𝒂

**(Klark 5, Leksa 9, Kostia 11)**

I waited at the little tree sapling Lexa and I had planted a year ago. I had just gotten out of training, mother left for an assignment in Blue Cliff so I'm alone at the hut for 2 weeks.

"Klark!" I hear Lexa's voice pull me from my thoughts, I look over my shoulder and see Lexa jogging up to me. I jump up and run to her, engulfing her in a hug as she spins me around.

" _Took ya long enough Leks_." I tease in Trigedasleng when she lets me back down, the feeling of someone else's presents make me tense and spin around, dagger in my hand as I come face to face to another girl older than Lexa and I. 

"Klark, _no. This is a friend of mine,_ Kostia." Lexa pulls on my arm, I narrow my eyes at the girl. She had mocha skin, hazel eyes and brunette ringlets going down her shoulders. She, Costia, gives me a soft smile.

"Heya, ai laik Kostia kom Trikru, Leksa's _friend. I've heard a lot about you_ Klark." Costia smiles. I wince and look back to Lexa in betrayal.

"You told her about me....?" My lip quivers as I speak in Gonasleng, hoping Costia wouldnt understand. Only warriors knew the language and this girl, this girl certainly could be a warrior, a hunter if best.

" _Clarke, it's not what you think. I trust her. I know she won't tell anyone about you. Please...Give her a shot Clarke."_ Lexa pleads with a desperate look in her green eyes.

I let out a long sigh before resheathing my dagger to my thigh. Mother was going to kill me, she was furious at the fact I was friends with Lexa for a long time before she got used to it but Costia...She was just a red blooded Trikru girl who could tell anyone.

" _Hello Kostia, I am Wanheda. But you may call me Klark_." I nod to Costia. She smiles at me before sharing a smile with Lexa.

" _Thank you,_ Klark." Lexa whispers in my ear as she stares at Costia with a look I've never seen before. I purse my lips and let out another sigh through my nose.

This was going to be interesting.

**(9 months later)**

" _You can't catch me!_ " I squeal as Costia chases me through the forest. Costia and I have become really close now, she was like a sister to me already and I'm glad Lexa introduced us.

Mother didn't take kindly to Costia, she gave me extra training and chores, leaving me with barely enough time to go play with Costia and Lexa but I manage.

" _I'm coming for you,_ Klark!" I hear her soft voice behind me. Costia was fast and incredibly smart, she was training to be a healer under TonDC's best healer, Nyko, as her mentor. Costia was 2 years older than Lexa and 6 years older than me but she was purer than both me and Lexa combined. 

She had never killed for seen anyone be killed, not in battle at least, she had lost a few patients on the healers hut but it was nothing as grosome as me and Lexa's experiences and both me and Lexa hope to keep Costia as pure as possible for as long as possible.

A jolt suddenly slams through my body and I trip over onto the rough rock beneath me, my hand cutting open and black blood seeping through.

"Oh no..." I whisper. No one besides mother knew I was a Natblida, no one could know. They would take me away and because I am Wanheda I wouldn't participate in the conclave but I would be used as a show of power for the next commander and Fleimkeepa.

"Klark?" Costia's soothing voice brings me from my thoughts, I look up and see her kneeling down and staring at my hand, my black blood dripping onto the grass bellow me.

"Kos.... _Please...You can't tell anyone, not even Leksa. Please!_ " I start to beg her, tears pooling in my eyes and my body starting to shake. I could practically feel the burn of my dagger sheathed to my thigh, I don't want to hurt her, but I will have no choice if she tells someone, it was just the way I was raised, I can't be taken, it would mean the end of the world.

" _Shh. It's ok. I won't tell anyone. Not even Leksa. I swear._ " Costia promises, I look up at her in shock, she's willing to keep a secret that could get her killed if it got out. She's willing to keep a secret from Lexa.

"Kos...." I say, below even a whisper. She just smiles at me warmly and pulls me into her lap, embraising my 6 year old body into a hug. 

" _Here, let me clean it up for you._ " She offers as she picks me up, walking to the river just beside us and getting cloth from the bag she always carries around, wetting the cloth and cleaning my wound before stitching it back up with the needle and thread on the bag and wrapping it in a bandage.

" _There. All done._ " Costia pushes a loose strand of hair behind my ear, " _It's ok Klark. I won't let anyone ever hurt you, little sister..._ " She whispers to me as she pulls me back in for another hug.

**(Klark 6, Lexa 10, Kostia 12)**

I bring Lexa down again as I pull her over my shoulder, her back hitting the dirt with a groan as I release her.

"I win again!" I smirk, my 6 year old frame standing over Lexa's 10 year old body on the floor as she tries to catch her breath.

" _You have got to teach me how you do that, your only fucking six and the size of a four year old!_ " Lexa groans as she holds her ribs, Costia chuckles as she walks over and helps Lexa up, ruffling my braided hair in praise.

" _Good job Klark. You got her again kiddo._ " Costia laughs as Lexa mumbles curses under her breath but she smiles proudly at me neither the less. Lexa and I have been training together since I was 4, I had only just recently been able to beat her because of her size but I've used my small height to my advantage in speed so now I can win against her, something mother is very proud of.

"Leksa!" A voice breaks through the woods close to us. We all freeze and tense up.

"Onya" Lexa whispers to herself, " _Kos, get Klark out of here, far away. Don't stop. Cover your tracks, if they see I was here with someone they will try to find out who,"_ She orders Costia. Costia nods and picks up her bag quickly, grabbing my hand but I whine and look back to Lexa. " _I'll be fine Klark, she probably just wants to put in some extra training but we can't have anyone knowing that you exist. Go._ " Lexa nods softly at me.

" _Let's go baby sister. Quickly._ " Costia pulls me away, into the trees as the calling of Lexa's name grows louder. We sprint through the woods and through the river trying to cover our traces.

There's no doubt Anya saw the footprints Costia left behind at the dirt patch Lexa and I were training at. My footsteps too light to leave one but still, Anya would follow Costia's which word lead her to me but there was no way she felt comfortable leaving me alone in the woods even though u would be fine so we had to get as far away as possible.

" _Where are we going sissy??_ " I ask as she pulls me along. She stops silent for a moment, looking around before pulling me over to a big rock formation, "Kostia!" I whisper shout.

" _Shhh sister. Just be patient. Trust me._ " Costia walks us over, she points to an opening between the two rocks, " _You go first, I'll be right behind you_." 

I nod and get on my knees, crawling through the tight gap, I could hear Costia shuffling along behind me as I make it to the end, standing up I'm brought with a beautiful sight that a gasp escapes my mouth.

I'm now standing in a hidden cave overlooking the river we had just crossed. The Cave had candles decorated throughout and furs in the corner. Drawings lined the walls of the night sky and landscapes beyond imagination, a few portraits of me and Lexa were there too. Whoever drew them knew what they were doing.

"Kosta, _what is this place?_ " I ask her as I go to the front of the cave. The sun beaming through the vines that sagged infront of the mouth of the cave. There was no way you could come in from this opening, it was too steep so even if they saw the cave opening they wouldn't be able to get in without going through the crawlspace which was well hidden.

" _It's my secret hideout. I come here when I need some time to myself. No one knows about it but me, and now you..._ " She explains, wrapping her arm around my shoulders and pulling my small body against her side.

" _Don't worry Klark....Your safe here. I promise sister. Nothing bad can get you here...."_

**(Klark 7, Leksa 11, Kostia 13)**

" _Klark, there's something Kostia and I want to tell you."_ Lexa tells me as she and Costia sit across from me from where we are at the tree sapling.

" _Well, what is it...?_ " I asked worried as I flicker my eyes back and forth between them. Lexa and Costia share a look before Lexa takes Costia's hand.

"Klark....Kostia _and I are together, lovers_." Lexa mumbles quickly, both older girls now looking at me worriedly with flashed cheeks.

I frown, tilting my head, " _Ok...I knew that already though_." I say confused.

The two look at each other shocked before looking back to me. " _What?! How!?_ " Costia asks with a frown.

" _I've known you two were lovers since I met Kostia_." I shrug, biting into the watermelon in my hand.

" _What...? No, Klark, we weren't together then. It's a recent thing._ " Lexa explains. I frown at them.

" _Really?_ " 

" _Yes_."

" _Really, really?_ "

" _Really, really_."

" _.....Oh, ok._ "

**(Clarke 7 and a half, Lexa 12, Kostia 14)**

" _NO!_ " I scream at them, " _NO! YOU CANT GO! PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME_!" I sob as I look at the 2 older girls infront of me.

" _I'm sorry Klark, but I've been called to Polis by the commander to train.....I have no choice.._ " Lexa sobs as she looks at me from where I am sitting back against a tree, crying.

" _No...please....just stay. Tell them no_." I whine, Lexa shakes her head softly at me, knowing it isn't as easy as that.

" _I'm so sorry baby sister,_ " Costia cries. I let out a loud sob as I hit my head back against the tree. " _I'm sorry..._ " Costia's voice breaks.

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ " I scream a blood curdling scream into the canopy of the trees, birds take flight as my scream echos thorough the wind. I scream again and again as I hit my head back against the tree, tears streaming down my cheeks like a river.

"Klark...." Lexa's voice breaks as she takes a step towards me but she paused when she heard the familiar sound of a horse approaching.

"Onya?" Costia asks Lexa worriedly.

" _Maybe, they word have heard her scream._ " Lexa sobs, " _Klark, you have to run. Hurry, before they get here!_ " Lexa insists but I stay put, screaming again.

"KLARK!" Costa yells at me as she attempts to pull me up.

"CLARKE NOW, PLEASE!" Lexa tells in Gonasleng, I shake my head as I sob uncontrollably, I couldn't even get out a scream without a sob stopping me now.

"Klark!" The worried voice of my mother reached my ears. I could see her running to me through my tears, her brown mare standing off to the side.

"Nomon!" _(Mother!)_ I sob as I reach for her. Costia and Lexa back away from her as she engulfs me into a hug. 

Neither Lexa or Costia have ever seen my mother, they knew about her but they never knew who she was, just that they shouldn't ever mess with her.

" _Mummy their leaving me! Their leaving me!_ " I show my head back as I scream again, I was in mother's arms now as she hushed me.

" _Shhh my girl, it's ok. I warned you that this would happen, you should have listened my child._ " She sighs, looking over at the two girls.

"Keryon Ripa?" Lexa gasps when she sees my mother, instantly recognising the description of her from the legends. Mother just shakes her head at them before another scream tore through me, this time a bird fell from above, dead.

" _Clarke, calm down._ " My mother told me in an almost frightened tone but it didn't even reach my ears before I was screaming again. 

It felt like my entire body was being torn apart, as if it was on fire and like it was floating all at once. I could feel the I pact of the ground as my mother dropped my burning body with a gasp, her hands burned red.

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ " I gave a long, loud and brutal scream. The grass beneath me burned to dirt, the trees leaves falling as the branches break, birds and nests fall as they die, mother's horse let's out a loud whine before falling still on the ground.

It's silent for a minute, I'm on my knees on the dead ground, the symbol of Wanheda beneath me burnt into the ground. My golden hair was floating around me and my eyes were pitch black before I let out a small and quiet sob, then my hair falls and my eyes return to the normal blue, the wind blows again, washing away the scream.

I look up and see the damage I had done. The burns, the death, the destruction. My mother was kneeling to me completely unscathed. Lexa and Costia were huddled together unscathed as well, as if my destruction knew not to touch them.

" _Clarke...?_ " Lexa whimpered.

"Ai laik kom au wamplei, ripa gon groun. Ai laik Wanheda" _(I am become death, destroyer of worlds. I am the commander of death.)_

**(Mark Of Wanheda.)**


	5. 𝐕» 𝑻𝒓𝒊𝒂𝒍 𝑩𝒚 𝑭𝒊𝒓𝒆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hᴇʏ ɢᴜʏs, sᴏʀʀʏ ᴛʜɪs ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ sᴜᴄᴋs, ɪ ᴡᴀs ʜᴀᴠɪɴɢ ʙᴀᴅ ᴡʀɪᴛᴇʀs ʙʟᴏᴄᴋ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ᴡʀᴏᴛᴇ ᴛʜɪs ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴀᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴘᴜʙʟɪsʜ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ, sᴏᴍᴇ cʟᴇxᴀ ғᴇᴇʟs ᴀᴅᴅᴇᴅ ɪɴ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜsᴇ ɪ ᴡᴀs ɪɴᴘᴀᴛɪᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ᴄʀᴇᴀᴛᴇ sʟᴏᴡʙᴜʀɴs ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ʟɪғᴇ ᴏғ ᴍᴇ. Dᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴏʀʀʏ, ɪᴛ'ʟʟ ɢᴇᴛ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ sᴏᴏɴ. dᴏɴ'ᴛ ғᴏʀɢᴇᴛ ᴛᴏ ʟᴇᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴠᴏᴛᴇ, ᴛʜᴇ sᴜᴘᴘᴏʀᴛ ʜᴇʟᴘs. 
> 
> Aʟʟ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀs ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ғɪʀsᴛ ғᴇᴡ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀs ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ sᴇǫᴜᴇʟ ʜᴀs ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴘᴜʙʟɪsʜᴇᴅ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴏɴ Wᴀᴛᴛᴘᴀᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ɪɢ sᴏ ɴᴏ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇs ᴄᴀɴ ʙᴇ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ᴄᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴀɴʏ sᴜɢɢᴇsᴛɪᴏɴs ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ᴛʜɪs ᴘʟᴀᴛғᴏʀᴍ ɪs ᴜᴘ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴀᴛᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀs.
> 
> Hᴏᴘᴇ ʏ'ᴀʟʟ ᴇɴᴊᴏʏ!

"WE CANNOT JUST STORM IN THERE! THEY HAVE WEAPONS, GUNS, BOMBS! GOING IN THERE WITHOUT A PLAN IS DEATH WISH!" Indra yells at the idiotic Azgeda general.

We were in Lexa's war tent, have been for hours and yet were getting nowhere. Azgeda, if course, had the stupid ass idea that we should just storm in now, before we even had a plan.

"SO WHAT! ITS THE ONLY WAY-" He starts to argue back but I cut him off in a bored tone from where I stand beside Lexa on the other side of the table from him.

"It is the only way your queen has taught you. Which is why you never win wars. Leave the planning to smart people who actually know what their doing." 

He looks at me coldly, dark drown eyes glaring at me scrutinizingly.

"Then what do you think we should do, Wanheda?" He sneers using my title, causing me to glare at him.

"Say my name that way again and I will make sure you never have the opportunity to say anything ever again," he shrinks back at that, "One of my men has volunteered to infiltrate the mountain as a spy. We've known how to get into the mountain since I was a child. We're just waiting for the commanders word." I tell them.

"And you plan to send our men into the mountain on a suicide mission that won't even work?" Azgedas general, Albus, scrawled at me.

"I plan to send my men into the mountain on a mission that's going to be successful. This has nothing to do with you and whether you like it or not, it's happening." I deadpan, honestly not caring about him.

Albus goes to argue when Lexa raises his hand ordering for silence, he huffs and look away with a face of disgust.

"Wanheda is right. She has run this idea by me and it will be put into effect by tonight," Lexa demands in her eerily calm voice as always, "Now. Meeting dismissed. We can't do anything until they get in." She dismissed them.

With a few scrawls and mumbled curses in Trigedasleng, everyone left the tent, leaving only Lexa and myself.

"Becca I hate that guy. Remind me to kill him once this is over." I mumble to her, still glaring at the closed tent flap.

"I highly doubt you will need reminding, Clarke." I heard Lexa reply, amusement was clear in her voice as she stood looking at the maps over the table.

I approached her, having been only a few steps away until I was right next to her. I could see the frown between her brows and frustration clouding her eyes.

"Lex,' I place my hand over hers, she instantly relaxes, looking up at me and meeting my eyes, "It's going to be ok. We'll defeat the mountain and save your people." I try and reassure her.

"Your people, who was it that's going in again?" Lexa asked me. She knew the answer but she clearly just wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

"Bellamy is going into the mountain. Lincoln has volunteered to take him there. Raven has already got the radios working so we can communicate with Bellamy once he's in." 

"You believe in him?" Lexa asks me, there was a look in her eye that I couldn't make out.

"Yes. I've known him since I became queen. My brother will do his job, just like he was trained to do." I reply, nodding to her.

"Ok. Good." She nods, I just snort at her.

"Quit trying to be heda, Lexa. It doesn't work around me," I smile at her as her shoulders slump in defeat, I give her hand a squeeze, "What's wrong?" I ask her softly.

"The maunon. Their attacks are becoming more frequent. Taking the young, weak and injured. Storming into villages in broad daylight. They've become careless, more rebellious than they've ever been and I can't figure out why." She huffs, her green eyes turning a shade of grey as she casts her eyes down to the floor.

I intertwined my fingers with her's and pulled her closer, my free hand coming to her chin, making her look up at me.

"We'll figure it out Lexa. All of it. We'll see the truth soon and defeat them. Your lands and people will have nothing more to fear from them," my hand moved from her chin to her waist, "I swear to you, Leksa kom Trikru, Heda kom Kongeda _(Lexa of the tree people, commander of the coalition)_ , that I, Wanheda, Haiplana kom Wanpleikru en Klark kom Wanpleikru _(Commander of death, queen of the death people and Clarke of the death people)_ , that I will bring down the mountain even if it's the last thing I do. For you. If it means it lets you rest a little easier at night. I swear it on my life." I promise her in a whisper.

When she finally looks up I realise how close we are. Our chests are pressed together and free hands are holding one another's waist, noses brushing.

"Klark...." Lexa breathed, I figured I was seeing things when I saw her eyes quickly flicker to my parted lips before looking back into my eyes.

I don't know who leaned forward first but one of us did, eyes closing as we pulled each other closer.

I could feel her hot breath against my lips, her hand coming up to my cheek as she tilts her head. The ghost of her lips against mine, for a second it was as if I was on a cloud, I felt safe and, dare I say it, loved as butterflies erupted in my stomach and breathing picked up before call from outside the tent disrupted us. 

We flinch apart as if we'd been burned, I quickly removed my hand from hers as she straightened her shirt, the tent flap opening as Anya entered.

"Heda, apologies for the disruption but word has come for Wanheda" Anya nodded to Lexa, who's face was flushed and breathing erratic, respectfully before turning to me, "Wanheda. Word has come from your lands. A messager has arrived." She informed me. 

It took me a few seconds to comprehend she was addressing me, still staring at Lexa with parted lips that my fingers were touching and flushed cheeks as what just happened. My lips were still tingling when I managed to string together a coherent sentence, bringing my hand back down to my side.

"Bring him in." I nod to her, the tent flap opens again and a man is brought in, he bows respectfully to me.

"My queen, I bring word from princess Charlotte," he tells me, head bowed low, "She has called for a trial by fire against Krishna kom Wanpleikru." 

"And what crime has Krishna been accused of?" I question, my voice was still shaky but I had managed to cover it well enough for it not to be noticeable. Knowing my sister wouldnt have called for a trial by fire unless it was an extreme act of disloyalty.

"Assault my queen. The Princess caught Krishna attempting to rape one of the orphan boys behind the fistas (healers) hut. The boy was ill and weak, unable to fight against her when the Princess caught them on a walk in the village." He tells me.

I clench my jaw, anger setting in my bones. My people were there to protect children, and now one had just done the exact opposite.

"Very well. This trial will take place once you return. My sister will conduct it alone as I have work to do. I expect to be informed of the result." I order him.

"Yes my queen. Of course." He nods, I motion for him to leave and he does so, stepping out of the tent.

"Wanheda? If I may?" Anya looks to me, pained that she has to ask for permission. I nod, "What is trial by fire?"

"It's a test the most dangerous of my traitors go through. It's a series of challenges through the course of 30 days such as walking through a wall of fire, falling into a pit of knives, being tied to the bottom of a lake for a certain period of time, stretching of bones, torture and many more. If the traitor lives than it is believed the gods want them to suffer whilst living so they are either placed into my dungeons to rot for all eternity, banished from my lands indefinetly or given the death of traitors, which means their head is cut off and their body is dismembered and their spirit is never to be set free. If they die during the trials than we must trust that death will deliver a just punishment in the afterlife," I explain to them.

"Krishna was a healer, she was trusted with the children, my children. She betrayed that trust. It matters not that she is 13 winters, just that she betrayed her queen, her people and the children. If she is to die during these trials then so be it. If she lives my sister and second, princess Charlotte, will deliver the final decision on weather to imprison her, banish her or kill her and dismember her body." I finish.

"Your trusting a child with this?" Lexa asks, finally speaking up. Her cheeks were blushed, hidden behind the warpaint that she had on. Only noticeable if you were looking for it.

"The Princess is not a child, she's a warrior, the Princess of my people, my sister and second. She's the soul heir of my people and should I die in this battle she will be crowned queen within a day until my spirit is reincarnated as another Wanheda." I inform them.

"It's a harsh punishment, to not let ones spirit to be set free. I've ever only seen such punishment in Azgeda." Anya scrawls at me, anger in her eyes.

"It is a just punishment. A rarely used one, but it is just. My people have only had 3 of these trials since I made the clan. My people are the protectors of all children, no matter what gender, race, sexuality or opinion, they are to protect them at all costs. Krishna defied my orders and betrayed the people who counted on her," I glare at Anya, "Krishna was protected and cared for when she was young, she worked in the palace beside the Princess herself after one of my generals found her in the woods. She was loved and cherished and given the opportunities to be what she wanted to be, what gives her the right to not give that same treatment to another child just like her." 

Anya and Lexa are quiet, understanding were I'm coming from.

"My people may be assasins but we are not heartless, we have emotions. Charlotte would have only called for this trial if the people wanted it. I can only hope that the young boy Krishna abused will one day heal." I finish, I brush past Anya and out of the tent, my golden cape flickering behind me.

I stop outside of the tent, my hand going back up to touch my tingling lips, wondering what the hell had just happened before wandering off to my tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love, appreciate and support every single one of you. Please stay safe, happy and healthy. Take care of yourselves because you matter the world to me, my Treasure's, I'm here for you!!!
> 
> Xx  
> ~ Rᴏsᴇ🥀


	6. 𝐕𝐈» 𝑹𝒖𝒏, 𝑷𝒂𝒖𝒏𝒂, 𝑹𝒖𝒏

"Are you ok?" Raven asked me as she followed after me. 

I was storming off to the woods after getting into an argument with Quint because his brother had been killed by Skaikru, who's people were also part of my clan, so I argued back defending the ones who had joined Wanpleikru.

"I'm fine Rave." I grumble, she huffs and grabs my wrist stopping me. If it were anyone else I would have snapped their hand from their body but it's Raven, my best friend, so I allow it.

"No your not. You've been acting weird ever since the first war meeting. What's wrong?" She asks. The first war meeting was last week....when Lexa and I kissed.

"Nothing Rave. I'm just stressed because of the upcoming war and trial by fire that Charlotte is conducting back home." I half lie, I was stressed because of that but also because of what happened between me and Lexa.

Both of us had been avoiding the issue and each other. Its been akward and we only spoke if we needed too. 

I don't know my feelings for her. Since a child, she was my best friend, my mentor and supporter. I knew I felt something more for her than a friend but I always rode it off as the history we had making me more attached to her. Even when she was with Costia it felt weird seeing them together but I was a kid, I didn't understand. I still don't.

"I don't believe you but I'll let it go. For now. We are talking about this later." Raven gives my hand a squeeze with a firm look. I nod before walking off into the woods.

Few people got away with giving me orders, Raven was part of those few. She's been my best friend since I was 14, my support and home. She knows everything about me, from my childhood to being friends with Lexa and Costia and even the spirit of Wanheda. 

Raven and I's relationship wasn't hard to understand. We were always there for each other but we weren't sisters, the things we did to help distract one another was far from sisterly.

Each person that I was close to and was under my protection was given a necklace or bracelet with something relating to Wanheda's symbol on it to show their rank in my people, it scares off the enemy, showing that they are close to me and to trifle with them is to trifle with death. 

Raven's, Charlotte's and mother's had purple glow stones. Bellamy, Miller and Monty had blue glow stones. Murphy and Jasper had green and Harper and Luna kom Floukru had aqua glow stones.

Luna was a Natblida, she was in the same conclave as Lexa but ran after she was forced to kill her brother. She found sanctuary with me and my people and I helped her create her own clan, Floukru. She was a loyal ally of mine and a good friend.

I felt a burn go through my body for only a moment that snapped me from my thoughts but that moment was enough. I turn at inhumane speed and catch the arrow that was just aimed at me.

Quint.

He grunted as a different dagger slid into the flesh of his wrist. I recognise the dagger immediately, having been the one to carve it.

Lexa.

Quint falls as he clutches his hand, Lexa strides to him and rips out her dagger carelessly. Glaring at him with hatred.

"Attack her and you attack me." Lexa tells him coldly as her guard points his sword at him, keeping Quint on the ground.

"Where's your guard?" Lexa asks. I realise my personal guard, Anik, wasn't with me.

"I don't know." I reply.

"Did you kill her?" Lexa asks Quint.

"No, my fight is only with her." He growls in Trigedasleng, glaring at me.

Bold move.

"Your fight is over." Lexa replies coldly, causing Quint to look up at her in astonishment. 

They stare at each other for a moment before he stands.

"The kill is yours, Wanheda." Lexa says coldly, putting her dagger away.

Quint looks at me expectedly but we're all drawn to the roar of Trikru's largest mutant.

"Pauna." Lexa and I mumble at the same time. Pauna were mutant gorillas as tall as tree tops and fed on any living creature they could get their hands on.

"Run!" I yell, unsheathing my sword off my back and slashing behind Quints knee, making him gasp and fall to the floor as bait as Lexa, her guard and I run, hearing the paunas roars getting closer. 

"This way. I've found something." I say as I run over to metal bars, we move it to the side and go in, closing it back up again before running through the passage.

Once we reach the ending of it there's bones.

"What is this place?" I mumble.

"It's her feeding ground." Lexa says ever so calmly as we look around at the dead carcasses.

Lexa and I share a look before we start climbing up these huge steps, being careful of the dear animal bodies before we reach the top. All 3 of us brawl our swords as another roar shakes the trees. A tree suddenly falls and the pauna jumps out into the enclosure we were in with a roar and landing on Lexa's guard who was standing on the rock infront of us.

Lexa and I glance at each other again as it pulls Lexa's guards body apart and throws it at the wall. It suddenly turns to us, roaring and hitting it's chest, I look past Lexa and see a ledge. 

"Run!" I pull on Lexa's arm, the pauna gets more aggressive and starts throwing rocks and dead animals at us.

We reach the ledge and without hesitation I resheath my sword and jump down, landing on my feet perfectly.

Lexa resheathes her sword and jumps as another roar shakes the enclosure. 

"Ah!" Lexa yells in pain. I quickly turn and see her on her side on the ground.

"Lexa!" I call as I run over to her, helping her up and we make our way to a metal door to the side.

Just as we get there the pauna jumps down and grabs Lexa's leg as she calls out on pain again.

"Leave me!" She yells at me as she holds onto the sides of the door, the pauna pulling at her roughly.

"No way!" I shout back, an electric pulse runs through my body and I hold my hand up to the pauna, eyes turning black and my golden hair floating around me and closing my hand as the pauna roars in pain, his bones breaking.

As soon as it lets go of Lexa I grab her arm and pull her in, kicking the latch closed before helping her to the other door as she limped.

I could feel my energy draining from using my powers so I quickly sit her down against a pole as she clenches her jaw in pain, grabbing her sword off her back and placing it over the door, acting as a lock.

I meet Lexa's eyes when I turn around, she looks at me shocked for a moment before my eyes go from black back to blue and my hair falls back down around my shoulders.

Stumbling over to her I kneel down and silently look at her shoulder. There was no doubt that it was dislocated, I tell her so and she just responds with a nod and I pop it back into place.

It's silent between us, the only sound was our erratic breathing and the faded sound of the Pauna outside of the first door.

I sigh softly, and now I'm alone with the one girl who's been avoiding me all week....

Is it too late to bet on the Pauna?


	7. 𝐕𝐈𝐈» 𝑺𝒘𝒆𝒆𝒕 𝑳𝒊𝒆𝒔 𝑨𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nᴏᴛ Pʀᴏᴏғʀᴇᴀᴅ, ᴀɴʏ ᴍɪsᴛᴀᴋᴇs ᴀʀᴇ ᴍʏ ᴏᴡɴ ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ᴀᴘᴏʟᴏɢɪᴢᴇ.

1 hour.

1 full hour of silence between Lexa and I.

We were still stuck in this fucking gorilla cage and were sitting at opposite ends of the room, each leaning against the wall, looking anywhere but at each other.

Over my lifetime I've barely ever gotten into an akward situation, even when Bellamy had walked in on Raven and me one night we all ended up laughing about it the next day.

I especially never got akward around Lexa, that was how our relationship was, we just didn't have any reasons to get akward with each other.

But now we do, and it's a big fucking reason.

My head was screaming at me to fucking forget it and telling me it was nothing but for some reason my heart held out hope, for what? I don't know.

Over my life, I never fell in love unlike Lexa did. My life was strict from the get go, it wall all about training and assignment and learning what it took to be Wanheda. It was on the odd occasions I could get away from that and go hang out with Lexa and Costia.

So I never had room to get feelings with someone. It was never on a to-do list of mine. 

I didn't believe love was weakness, no, I knew it was strength, and the love I had for my people is the reason I fight for them.

But even developing a crush, I had once, it was on a Skaikru boy called Finn, he was attractive and a good distraction but he also annoyed the fuck outta me so I never persued anything and within a week the crush was gone. If U could even call it that.

So that's why I was so fucking confused about why my heart kept our of my chest every time I even looked at her, why butterflies would erupt in my stomach like bombs and why my head would go all dizzy when she smiled.

I needed to know if the kiss made her feel anything. Anything at all.

"Ok," I huff, gaining Lexa's attention as I meet her eyes determined, "We have to talk. I'm sick of the silent and akward avoidance. If you regret the kiss then fucking tell me. Explain this shit to me. I'm so sick and tired of not knowing what's going on! It doesn't have to mean anything Lexa! If that's what you want, we can forget about it." 

Lexa sighs and looks away for a second before looking back at me, "We simply got caught up in the moment Klark, we were both craving for human connection with someone we trust and we were the only ones there at the time. Its just a kiss, and it will never happen again." Lexa says with such promise.

I glance at the ground and then back at her in an agreeing motion, "Agreed. We were caught up in the fact we were alone and were craving attention. The kiss meant nothing and we should just forget about it." 

Lexa nods and agrees.

I have to swallow hard and sigh softly, tilting my head against the wall to stop the tears.

The truth was, every word that escaped her mouth sent a dagger into my heart and cracked my soul.

I didn't mean a fucking thing I said, and I wanted to tell her that. But I couldn't. I knew I couldn't. I shouldn't be feeling this way.

I don't know when I started seeing Lexa in a romantic light. For as long as I remember she was just my best friend, the girl who dated my sister figure. 

I close my eyes at the memory of Costia.

I felt like I was betraying her in some way. She loved Lexa so much and here I was, thinking about her the way Costia used to. The way my sister used to.

I had always admired the way Lexa's eyes practically glowed when the fire or sun light hut her face, it was as if watching earth be reborn again. The way her plump pink lips would twitch whenever she was trying to hold in that beautiful smile I knew she had, the kind of smile that only mythical gods seemed to have. I always observed the way she would stop and stare whenever the sun was rising or setting, the way she would have a small smile as the sun or moon flew above the horizon and how she would close her eyes softly for a few seconds and just breathe in the fresh air.

I always had thought it was normal to see my friend that way. To think about what it felt like to brush my fingers through rich brunette her hair and braid it. What her lips felt like against mine. Whether her hand fit in mine so perfectly because we were meant for each other or not. What it would be like to wake up next to her, for her to be the first thing I see every morning and the last thing I see at night. What it felt like to be able to hold her and kiss her whenever I wanted. 

I remember as a young girl, I would wonder what our bonding ceremony would look like if we ever decided to bind our souls together. What it would be like to start a family with her and rule over the coalition together, bringing peace to the clans.

But I always pushed that away. Each time I thought it I would turn and meet with disappointment at seeing Costia in Lexa's arms as they laughed. Doing all the things I wanted to do with her.

So, I ignored the feelings. I pushed them to the back of my mind and convinced myself it was nothing and that I was being foolish.

So that's exactly what I was going to do this time. It's just another reminder that I will never have a chance with her.

All I was to her was Wanheda, the girl who's touch killed and who's eyes saw the ghosts of those lost. The girl who's scream haunted the most terrifying ghosts and who's eyes held the darkest of secrets.

I could feel my eyes getting heavy, even with them closed. I hadn't used my powers wince the war with the king of the outlanders and using them after so long takes a lot of energy.

"Lexa. We gotta get out of here." I croaked out as I looked at her, black spots clouding my vision. Lexa looked at me concerned.

"Are you ok?"

"Using my power had drained me and if we don't move now then we won't see the light of day tomorrow." I tell her, stumbling to my feet.

Lexa follows my actions and follows me over to the door, I let out a breath as I hear the pauna start hitting on hit, roaring.

"What's the plan Wanheda?" Lexa wonders as she leans against the wall tired.

I sigh again. I had no choice. It was the only way to get out of here alive, even if it was just Lexa breathing.

"Step aside from the door, all the way back to the wall. Don't question and don't interfere. I'm serious. I don't want to hurt you Leksa." I order her. Lexa frowns at me but after a moment she does as I say and steps away.

I knew she hated people ordering her around, but she knew better than to take any order from death lightly. She wasn't stupid.

As soon as she's far enough away I pull the sword away from the door, stepping back as the pauna barges in, it's eyes locking with mine.

It roars at me furiously, I could see some teeth broken, it's jaw hanging to the side, its hind legs broken and drawing along and it's fingers all broken and bent.

I concentrate on myself. The way my clothes fit tightly on my body. The feeling of my blades. The way my hair rested on my shoulders in my intricate braids. The way my lunges expanded and deflated with watch breath. The should of my heart in my ears and the feeling of my saliva in my mouth.

All of a sudden it was as if the world around me slowed down. The pauna was moving towards me extremely slowly. Lexa's expression was changing in slow motion.

I take steps towards the pauna, myself being ahead of time and moving normally. I reach it and touch it's nose, my eyes clouding with black and my air glowing and floating above my head.

A split second the time speeds up back to normal as the pauna drops dead at my best, the mark of Wanheda burned into a scar above its heart.

With a shaky breath my eyes go back to blue and my hair falls backs round my shoulders, I stumble back and trip but before I could touch the ground I fall into Lexa's arms.

"Klark? Klark!" I could hear her voice call out to me, it was distant and quiet as I fight to keep my eyes open as my head leans against her chest.

"Klark! Get up! Please! Just wake up!" The desperate calls of Lexa echo. I could hear the plea and, fear? In her tone.

_**Get back up my child, stay strong and keep her safe.** _

A loud familiar female voice rings in my ears. It was the spirit of Kritanta, Wanheda's mother, aka, death.

I had heard my spirits mother speak to me all my life, she guided me and helped me make tough decisions as well as keeping me fighting.

I clench my jaw in determination as I found the strength to sit back up without Lexa's help, I look up at her panting with a sweaty brow, nodding my head reassuringly at her before standing.

"Let's go." I say, not giving her a chance to respond before I walk away, hearing her quiet footsteps following after me.

"Where are we going?" Lexa asks from behind me. We had been walking for only a few minutes with her following silently behind me.

I glance back at her before looking at the hidden cave mouth on the mountain we were climbing.

"Somewhere safe," I say, remembering my sister's words, "Somewhere nothing bad can ever get us."


	8. 𝐕𝐈𝐈𝐈»𝑳𝒊𝒇𝒆 𝑰𝒔 𝑨 𝑯𝒂𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑻𝒓𝒂𝒈𝒆𝒅𝒚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so it's come to my attention that some of you are trying to find me on Wattpad to get the full story without waiting for updates, the link is the the bio of my profile, the username is Beautifully.Clexa with a pull stop between the words and I will also now put the link at the end of my chapters. Hope y'all enjoy!

The cave was lit up by the candles, weeds and roots hid the mouth of the cave from the outside word, there was a pile of furs in the corner as a bed and a table in the middle filled with books, weapons and maps with chairs seated around it, overlooking the mouth of the cave 

The place was untouched since Costia was here. I came and visited as often as I could but I could never bring myself to move anything around, with it staying the same as before it's almost as if this was just hers, her home, as if she were still here.

"Klark," Lexa called, she must have noticed my reminiscing behaviour because she spoke soft and quietly, as if any louder and the cave would crumble on-top of us, "What is this place?" 

"I think.....I think it's time you and I talked Lexa." I mumble out, glancing at her over my shoulder before going and taking a seat at the table. Lexa follows suit across from me.

"Lexa, this place, Costia showed it to me the day Anya nearly found me when we were children. Only we knew about it and would come here every so often," I begin, "Costia and I would come here after a long day or if we just needed comfort. Like our tree, this was mine and Costia's safe place we could run away too. She said it was the safest place for me, a place where no bad things of the word could ever get me." 

We stay silent for a moment, thinking about the lost girl who shone so much light into our world's. Costia was a beacon, she truly was like some fallen angel and everywhere she went, she brought a slice of heaven and happiness with her that even made the toughest of warriors smile.

"Why...Why didn't she ever show me this place?" Lexa asked a moment later with hesitance.

"She.....She said she didn't want to until she knew for sure that you were going to survive the conclave. She didn't want her memory of the place tainted with a death of the girl she loved," I swallow hard as I look away from the green eyed girl, "She was planning to take you here on your sixteenth birthday as a gift, to show her application for you. Only three people knew about this place, now four."

"Wait, three? Who else knows about this place?" Lexa asks curiously, her head was tilted to the side like a lost puppy as her eyes wide in wonder. She looked adorable.

I shake my head, ridding myself of such thoughts. She was my best friend. That was it. She even said the kiss meant nothing, clearly she regretted it so it's best to just forget about the whole thing.

"Clarke?" Im snapped from my thoughts by Lexa, with a blush I look away, realising I had been staring at her for quite some time.

"It was just me and Cos at first, but then, just before her passing, we brought her sister here. Corinna was young and scared, she was only just starting to learn how to fight properly then with the rest of the villages children. So, to get her away from the stress we took her here on a hunting trip. The girl caught a joking _(fucking)_ panther by herself, got away with only a scar to her forearm. Didn't even cry." I state proudly.

Korina kom Trikru, she was the younger sister of Costia. Corinna, who goes by Corey, was 2 years younger than myself. When Lexa was off with Costia I was with Corey. Corey was the only person my mother actually liked because she wasn't afraid to question my mother and be bossy, she gave no shits to who my mother was and the girl wasn't afraid of anything.

Corey was family, just like Costia was. So, the day Costia died and after I calmed down from my breakdown, I went to her to break the news myself, I didn't want some stranger telling her. 

The pained screams of Corey as she collapsed to her knees still haunt me to this day. I remember how I cradled her in my arms much like my mother had as she cried. She had screamed for Costia all night as we sat in Costia's old bedroom, rocking back and forth with tears rolling down our cheeks.

We ended up staying in this very cave for weeks after her death and whenever we were stressed and needed each other we would meet up here and just sit, sometimes we would talk, sometimes we would stay silent, but we always did it together.

Corey and Raven were the only people I told about what happened with Lexa. Raven knew the whole story, Corey only knew that she blames me and hated me, I didn't want to burden her with my troubles, her sister had just died.

"How is she? Have you seen her lately?" Lexa asked quietly, she had a look of guilt as she stared at the floor. Lexa hadn't seen Corey since Costia's death, she hadn't been able to look at her without seeing Costia. The sisters looked nearly identical despite have a 8 year age difference.

"She's good, she's doing really good. Moved away from TonDC and moved to Cisen with her parents. She's a hunter for the village, and followed in Costia's footsteps with helping out in the fistas _(healers)_ tent," I open up a pouch on my belt and hand Lexa a piece of dried meat silently, "She comes to visit every so often, she stays in the castle and helps with the orphans. She's not fallen in love with anyone yet but I have done background checks on everyone in a 40 mile radius of her so I know who to approve and who to kill," I chuckle, silent for a moment, "She misses you..." I add the last part softly as I eat my own piece of meat.

Lexa seems to pause mid chew, staring off into the distance before catching herself and chewing again, staying silent.

I figured. Lexa was never one to talk about feelings, especially when it came to Costia and her family.

"I get it Leks," I say softly, trying to get her to look at me, "And she does too. She's not mad at you, she's just upset. She feels like she didn't loose just one sister that day, but two." I explain to her.

Lexa keeps looking anywhere but at me, with a sigh I give up. I knew Lexa too well to think I could get her to talk when she didn't want to.

I sigh and kneel infront of her on my knees, hands resting on her knees as she snaps her gaze to meet mine.

"Leks, I know I already said this, but I do forgive you for what you said that day, I understand you were hurting. I get it. More than you know..." I reassure her.

"How? How do you know what I felt like?" She asks, it wasn't in a cold way but curious, wanting to know what's happened to the girl she grew up with a lost. Wanting to know how the demons plaguing my mind could be seen through my eyes.

With a shaky sigh I tell her my story. How I had met Makaij and how he offered a truce for my hand in marriage, how I got pregnant and killed him, now my son-Elliot- died unexpectedly and it sent me spiralling. My voice broke as I got to how I killed everyone in Makaij's clan, even the innocent but never the children.

"I-im a monster Leksa. What you did was nothing compared to me. I killed so many innocent people. I didn't save them Leks....I couldn't save Costia and I couldn't save my son.....What kind of Wanheda am I if I can't save my own joking family!?" I sob.

"Hey, no, no," Lexa unexpectedly gets on the ground and kneels Infront of me, cupping my cheeks, "You aren't a monster Clarke. Your far from it. You are so special and unique and I wish that you could see yourself the way I see you because you are so important and beautiful," She pulls me to her chest as she cradles me, tears trailing down her rosy cheeks, "You aren't a monster, your my best friend." She whispers in my ear.

'Your my best friend.' For some reason that just made the wound deeper and made me sob more.

Best friend. I could deal with that. Maybe.

I had to.

I don't know how long we sat there crying for the first time together over Costia's death, over the death of my baby boy Lexa never got the privilege of meeting and the innocent people who got punished for it.

We whispered sweet nothings to each other, taking turns rocking each other and wiping the others tear stained cheeks before we moved to the furs in the corner and layed down on our sides, still holding each other.

"Your the most important person in my life Leks. I just wanted you to know that." I whisper to her. My head was tucked into her neck, her arm around my waist as our legs were tangled together under the furs.

It felt nice to be in Lexa's arms again. I remember all those years ago how we would sit in caves much like this, with a fire much like ours, cuddled together much like now and we would tell each other stories we made up in our heads until one of us would fall asleep.

Even then I felt at home in the other girls arms. Knowing that no matter what happened, Lexa would always be my safety net, my supporter and my best friend. The girl who risked her life for me as I risk my own for her.

Lexa and I have been through tough patches, with and without each other, but without those years apart we wouldn't have learned to grow together again. We needed the space, no matter how much it broke us, it was the right thing.

Doesn't mean I'm going to let it happen again though.

"Your so incredibly important to me as well Klark kom Wanpleikru." She whispers back, her hot breath hitting my ear and neck, casing me to shudder.

The lives we live are hauntingly tragic and incredibly painful.

We both had lost so may people in our short time on this earth. We'd seen more death than most and are destined for more dangerous and painful destinies than others but now, after all these years, we finally could walk this path together.

As I'm between the word of sleep and awake, I could faintly hear Lexa whisper.

"Goodnight, princess."

"Reshop Heda... _(Goodnight Commander...)_ " I mumble back with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Wattpad account link:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/BeautifullyClexa
> 
> My Instagram account:  
> @Beautifully.clexa


	9. 𝐈𝐗»𝑯𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝑶𝒇 𝑰𝒄𝒆, 𝑺𝒐𝒖𝒍 𝑶𝒇 𝑻𝒉𝒐𝒓𝒏𝒔

We had gotten back to TonDC fairly quickly the next morning, before the sun bad even risen. The whole time Lexa held my hand with a vice grip, as if letting go she would be letting go of everything she had. As if letting go, she would be letting go of me forever.

When we came into view to the gates of TonDC we rely reluctantly let go of each other and walked into the sleeping village.

"Heda! Wanheda!" Anya and Gustus instantly came to our sides, "We've been looking everywhere for the both of you. We found Nero and Quint's bodies in the woods, we assumed you were all mould by the Pauna." Anya comments as she follows on my left a few steps behind, Gustus mimicking the position on Lexa's side.

"We almost were if it weren't for Wanheda. I owe her my life Anya." Lexa says casually, her stoic facade having fallen into place. My own mask had come down and my expression blank, causing the guards on night watch to retreat away from me. As if they were afraid death were stalking them in the shadows.

"Are you both alright? Are you injured? Do you need Nyko?" Gustus questions, stopping when Lexa cuts him off with a wave.

"No need, Wanheda ready mended my injuries. Now, both of you leave us. We're not to be disturbed unless it's urgent." Lexa commands. Instantly the two obey her orders and retreat as Lexa leads me into her tent.

As soon as the tent flaps closed she sighed heavily and removed her armer, she got stuck when she got to removing her upper armer because of her shoulder.

"Here," I walk over to her, "Let me help." She puts her hands down and let's me unbuckle her armer and slide it off of her gently, staring intently at my face the whole time, making me blush profusely.

"There." I mumble softly once it was off, placing it on the table before looking back to Lexa. My breath hitches once I notice how close our faces are, our noses almost brushing.

This position bought me back to the memory of last week, how we stood right where we are now and kissed. 

I could feel the hot air of her breathing on my lips as we stare into each other's eyes. Butterflies were erupting in my stomach as my breath deepens, my body tingling.

Her eyes skipped down to my lips before darting to my eyes, I forget how to breathe when she rests her hand on my waist, her eyes trained on my lips.

We both leant forward slowly, our eyes closing in anticipation as our breaths mix, my body tingling all over as a burning sensation rushes through my very bones.

"We simply hot caught up in the moment Klark, we were both craving for human connection with someone we trust and we were the only ones there at the time. Its just a kiss, and it will never happen again"

I jolt away just before our lips touch, pulling out of her embrace just as I see a flash of disappointment across her face before she covers it up with a calm expression making me think I imagined it.

"I-uh...We-... We've been here before Leksa, and we both agreed it was a mistake and wouldn't happen again. We can't do this, not again...." I insist, remembering how she reacted the last time.

She didn't actually want me, not in the way I wanted her. She just wanted a distraction.

But how do I want her?

Lexa nods calmly, deathly silent. She keeps her eyes trained to the floor as the air around us seems to thicken and it's as if the walls are closing in. All of a sudden all I wanted was out of here and away from this akward situation.

"I-im," I clear my throat, pulling myself to my full size as I put my mask into place, "I'm going to go and check on how my people are going. Just send for me is I'm needed." 

Lexa nods back again, glancing at me then at my lips then back at the floor with her calm expression somehow intact, as if she didn't nearly kiss her childhood best friend.

She doesn't care... She doesn't want me. She just wants the distraction I can provide.

With one finally look I turn and walk out of the tent, gulping in the fresh air once outside as if I had been underwater for years.

It felt like it.

I sigh and nod to the guards standing by the tent before making my way over to Ravens, I know she wouldn't have been able to sleep properly without knowing where I was.

I pause halfway there though, knowing her she's probably in my tent. It's what she did when I was away. Always sneaking into my tent when she missed me, was worried about me or something was bothering her. She also comes in when I'm asleep so she's not alone, some night we just simply need to be held.

I nod to my guards at the tent, Miller and another girl. I dismiss them as I walk though the flap and they nod and leave, Miller squeezing my shoulder gently before retreating.

I walk in and see Raven asleep on my bed, above the furs with her clothes and shoes still on, hugging the blankets.

I smile warmly at my friend and undress quietly to jot wake her, changing into my casual attire, a black singlet with jeans. I leave my boots and weapon off since I'm only here and there's weapons stowed everywhere in the tent incase of a suprise attack.

I brush out my knotty white hair, the red dye having washed out just after arriving to TonDC. 

Looking back at Raven I quietly approach her, untying her boots and slipping them off. She squirms but eventually settled back down after I pull off her leg brace.

I go over to the other side of the bed and pull back the covers, going over to Raven and picking her up softly, walking her to the other side and tucking her in.

"Clarkey...?" I heard her groggy voice call in a croaky whisper as she peers up at me with barely open eyes.

I bend down and brush her hair behind her ear, "I'm here, it's ok. I'm safe. Go back to sleep. The sun isn't up yet." I run my fingers through her hair as she gives a barely nod and falls back to sleep.

I look around the tent, suddenly missing the presence of my friends and family, sure I had Raven, Monty, Murphy, Lexa and a few of the others with me but that didn't stop the need to see my sister, Charlotte.

I wondered how she was going about 'Trial by fire', she had only seen the challenge once when she was young and she took it hard.

I understand how Bellamy feels with being away from his sister all the time. Remembering a conversation I had with him the night he left to go to infiltrate the mountain.

I had been lazing around my tent for the good of an hour with nothing to do, all of the war meetings for today had ended and just as I was about to leave and try and find something to do a voice calls out from the flap of my tent, I call for them to enter as I close the sleeping quarters of my tent and watch as Bellamy wondered in.

"Hey Bell." I greet him, accepting the hug. We hadn't gotten to see each other much because I'm so busy planning the war and he's trying to reconnect with his sister.

"Hey, I wanted to come say bye before I left with Lincoln." He greets.

"So your not gonna try and murder your sisters lover?" I raise a brow at him as I pour us each a cup of water and we sit down at the table.

"Eh. Cards are still on the table." He shrugs, taking a sip.

We sit on silence for a few moments, staring off into the fire in the middle of the tent before I speak

"How are things with Octavia?" I wonder.

"Good. There going good. She keeps trying to get me to join Trikru and tell her secrets about us but I keep refusing." He takes a sip as I finally look at him, nodding.

"I understand if you ever change your find Bellamy, she's your sister so if you feel that Trikru is a better place for you, I'll support that." I support him, knowing how he's been struggling to choose where he wants to be.

"If I do that I feel like I'm letting you down, like I'm letting our people down." He lowers his head.

"Bellamy, our people will understand. She is your sister, your blood, the little girl you watched grow up and raise. No one expects you to just forget about that. No one expects for you to not have the desire to be with her more." I set down my drink as he does too.

"But you are my queen-" he goes to argue back before I interrupt him.

"But I am also your friend. I know what it's like to want to be close with you family Bellamy, and in this world we live in we never know when we don't get to have that opportunity anymore. If becoming Trikru is something you really want, than I am all for it. I'll help with the ceremony and everything," I tell him seriously, glaring into his eyes, "What is it you say..? Blood is thicker than water? Yes, I may be your queen, but I am also fair and just and I will never stop you from being with your sister." 

"Thank you Clarke. I'm just not sure what I want to do yet." He gruffs out, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, whatever you choose Bell, know that me, nor our people, will ever be disappointed in you."

He nods as he stands up, "Thanks Clarke." We share a nod before he walks out.

"Hello! Clarke! Quit the day dreaming!" Raven's groggy voice demands my attention.

"Taking up my bed again are we?"

She smirks at me suggestively, a mischievous spark in her eye.

"Please, you love me taking up your bed." She snarks. I huff and roll my eyes with a chuckle.

"You good?" She sits up, sober all of a sudden and motions for me to join her. I sit beside her as she tucks me into her side.

"Ugh...everything's just...confusing," I admit, looking up at her, "I don't like feelings. Especially when I don't know what it is I'm feeling."

"Yea, the hearts funny that way," Raven patts my thigh sympatheticaly, "So, who's the one who has my best friends ice cold heart melting into a puddle of puppy love?"

"No one.." I mumble with a blush, looking away "It doesn't matter anyway, the feelings not reciprocated." I roll my eyes at the last part, sulky.

"Well, how do you know? Maybe they like you too, but their just too scared to tell you."

"No, they told me alright. And the feelings definitely not reciprocated."

Raven sighs and pulls me closer, I look up at her for a moment before cupping her jaw and pulling her closer into a heated kiss. Desperate for human connection after being rejected by the one person I wanted it from most.

It turns into a makeout session with Raven ending up in my lap, our tongues battling for dominance that I let her have as she pushes me onto my back, kneeling between my parted legs.

"Distract me Rae, please..." I whisper on her ear as she trails hot kisses up my neck.

"Shh, it's ok. Let me take care of you." She replied with as she pulled off my shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Wattpad account link:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/BeautifullyClexa
> 
> My Instagram account:  
> @Beautifully.clexa


	10. 𝐗»𝑫𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒔 𝑮𝒓𝒊𝒑

**Somewhere in Azgeda.**

**Klark⟩ 5.**

"Being Wanheda isn't just about commanding death, my child. It's also about preserving life," my mother says as she stares into the fire we were sitting at, "The spirit of Wanheda was around long before the dragons even set flight to the sky, before the rest of the spirits even found this Earth to walk upon, you were one of the fist to set eyes on this world. Wanheda was the first spirit created, to control who deserved death and who deserved life. The people all have many fears, varying from many different ranges. But they all share one fear..." Mother looks over to me, meeting my eyes as she calmly says, "You."

"Me?" I ask offended, "Why me? I'm just a kid. They can't be scared of me. I can't even control my powers." I roll my eyes.

"And yet they are. And the more untamed you are, the more fear they have over you. Your powerful, more than you will ever know. The sole heir to Life and Death. Some people praise you and bow to your feet, others fear to even catch a glimpse of a strand of your snow white hair. But there are those who resent you for what you are, young one. Some who wish your spirit to never walk on this earth again."

"But why mother, I'm so much smaller than the kids in the villages. How could anyone be scared of me?" I mumble helplessly.

Mother looks over at me, her expression blank but I could see sadness in her eyes before she looks out into the snowy forest, the stars shining above us as the moon watches us in silence, being our only witness to this conversation.

"Your very touch can kill the most fiercest of creatures, your scream brings the gods to their knees and your very look can burn the world to the ground. Their afraid of you, and for good reason. For some, that fear turns to anger, and fear and anger go hand in hand with resentment. They fear you because you are stronger than them, wiser, more powerful. Untamed." Mother throws another log into the fire.

"I didn't...I didn't mean to hurt them mother..." I whisper, ducking my head.

Long ago, when I was only 2, I had killed an assasin after my mother with my bare hands. I can still remember the look in his eyes when he saw the mark of Wanheda imprinted into my skin like a brand.

He had looked as if he was seeing his worst nightmare.

And then, just last year, I had touched a small toddler, she died instantly. I didn't mean for it to happen. She was crying and I wanted to soothe her. Instead I killed her.

"I know my child. But they believe you killed them intentionally. And those who do believe you think that your power is too untamed for a child and you should be disposed of before you destroy the world." 

I glare at the ground with a huff. Some people didn't believe I existed, most thought I was a monster and few believed I was to save the world.

"There is something I have been meaning to do," mother looks over at me, "I have been waiting for the right time and I believe that is now. So, go lay on the fur by the fire and close your eyes."

I do as my mother instructed without a word, laying down on the black fur beside the fire, a stark contrast from my white hair.

"Now," mother started in a hushed tones once my eyes fall shut, "Focus on what's around you. Listen to the wind, how it rustles the trees. Fell how your lunges contact to breathe and how you heart pumps to keep your body alive. Focus."

I do as told and I'm all of a sudden more connected to the world around me than ever before. I could hear the footfalls of a deer a few miles away, the sound of a river crackling, frozen over by the cold and I could feel the way the clouds moved above me.

"Now, focus on your soul. The feeling of Wanheda's spirit inside of you, the feeling of your Natblud running through your veins. Imagine the voice Wanheda would have, now follow it, follow that voice Klark...." My mother's voice drifts away as everything goes dark.

I wake in the same spot I was before, curled against the black fur in the snow, the fire crackling beside me.

I sit up dazed, not fully being able to focus, odd shapes and figures soon focus into trees and the shadows.

"Hello." A soft and raspy voice from behind me makes me turn, my eyes widening and jaw dropping at the sight of the woman Infront of me.

"Your.....Your Wanheda. Aren't you.?" I gape, the woman's smiles and nods.

"Although you may call me Anastasia. You, must be Clarke." The woman, Anastasia, greeted kindly. Her black hair cascaded down her back in ringlets and her soft grey eyes glistened when the moonlight hit them, what was strange about them was they had no pupil, just grey. Like a cloudy sky.

"Your very beautiful, Anastasia." I say. She smiles at me.

"How kind. You are very beautiful yourself, little one." She says back, she was a lot less scary than what I thought she would be.

I blush at the compliment and look away. I didn't get too many compliments, though Lexa, my best friend, goes out of her way to remind me how beautiful I am as much as she can, knowing I'm self-contious about the scars marking my skin.

"Why am I here?" I question her after a moment, taking her in. This was the Spirit of Wanheda, the girl that was inside my head every second of every day. 

Creepy.

"It's time that my spirit, the spirit of Wanheda, is explained to you. Fully." Anastasia answered for me.

"I thought mother had already explained it to me?" 

"She has. Well, she has explained it as much as her ability allows her to but there is much more to being Wanheda than just controlling death and ridding the world of wrong doers." Anastasia explained before continuing.

"Wanheda is preserving life, Clarke. Being chosen means that I believe you are strong enough and loyal enough to see the good in the world and have the will to protect it. You don't just command death, you help the dead cross over to their next lives and guide them on their journey through life once again." Anastasia told me.

"I understand how this may be confusing. Let me explain. When someone dies, it's your job to guide them to what we call, 'The Gate'. The Gate is were the spirits go to choose to either pass on to another life or, wait for their loved ones to join them in the Duat."

"What's the Duat?" 

"It means 'The Realm Of The Dead', is the place the spirits who wish to wait for loved ones or who don't want to pass on to another life go to live. It's our job to help them make the right decision but we do have the power to overrule and send them to Ruineei, 'The Realm Of The Ruthless' if we believe they are too dangerous to be able to pass on to another life or stay in Duat."

"But, if we can control death...why? Why would we get that power?" Asked the question that my mother could never quite answer for me, saying it was not her place.

Anastasia smiles at me, motioning for me to come sit beside her on the log, which I did tentatively.

"That question, Clarke, is extremely complex and may be hard to understand for such a child your age. Are you sure you want to hear it?" 

I frown up at her, taking offence in her statement.

"I am Klark, Natblida, sole heir to the legendary Keryon Ripa and the best warrior in my age range in all 11 clans. I killed before the celebration of my third birthday, my touch is lethal and my fighting skills even more so. I bow to no man, woman or child and take orders from no one. You chose me to be your heir and host your spirit, to command death. I can understand more complex things than how a spirit could be born, Anastasia. I've never had a chance to be a child, a five year old. I was always bloody knuckles and shards of glass, I have had a dagger to my belt since infancy and blood on my hands before I even learned how to wash it off. Don't consider me a fool Anastasia, it gets messy whenever anyone underestimates me."

I glare at Anastasia. Zlowly but surely a smile spread across her porcelain like features.

"I knew I chose you for a reason."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Wattpad account link:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/BeautifullyClexa
> 
> My Instagram account:  
> @Beautifully.clexa
> 
> ♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎
> 
> Next chapter we get to find out how Anastasia came to be Wanheda and how the spirit of Wanheda AND Heda were born and how the two tie together in fate.
> 
> Stay safe, happy and healthy my beautiful Treasures😘


	11. 𝐗𝐈»𝑨 𝑮𝒐𝒅 𝑰𝒔 𝑩𝒐𝒓𝒏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's how Wanheda and Heda are entwined and how they were created. Questions have been answered and we finally got an view to what powers the two girls have/or could have. Lexa's spirit, Heda, is the child of Peace and War so she controls them whilst Clarke has life and death, a pretty cool and powerful combo if you ask me, would not recommend getting on their bad side.

"Long ago, when the world was just born, spirits wandered the lands. There were four most powerful, they were considered the gods and goddesses, the queen's and king's of all spirits. Life and Death. War and Peace. Because they were so new to this world and their powers, Death was uncontrollable, they didn't know how to control themselves and their thirst for blood was so strong they freezed the world over in hopes to stop it. Life was able to thaw it, bringing life back to the world but it wasn't enough to keep Death at bay so the Deities devised a plan. They gave Life and Death a baby, a goddess called Wanheda, me. I took half of Deaths power and half of Life's powers as my own, gaining birth traits of my parents. It made Life and Death more controllable, more sated, they were able to control their powers and became more docile." Anastasia explained.

"I became the god of Earth, taking those who wished harm upon others and saving those who wished for love. This body was the first human my spirit ever chose, her name was Anastasia and she was a kind soul, fell in love and had children but, as all humans do, she died and my spirit fled from her body. I could only watch as those I loved from that life die out. The children we claimed and the wife we loved, buried." She continued, her bottom lip trembled as she looked down.

"I'm sorry..." I whimpered at that, Anastasia smiled sadly down at me.

"It's alright, little wolf, it's apart of life I'm afraid. Over time I became lonely, after spending billions of years alone, with every death of my host I had to watch as everyone I fell in love with die. I had no one to confide in, no one to care about me that didn't die because they were human. One day it bacame too much, my jealously of the humans only grew because they got to live, love and then die. I didn't get that, I never will. I did something terrible, something I will never forgive myself for...." Anastasia went on to explain, her expression grim.

"I set the world on fire.... Everything my parents created was set aflame. Animals went extinct, plants burnt to ash and the human race was nearly destroyed completely. Only those who were already in space lived, all they could do was watch as I destroyed their home...." Anastasia sighed, wiping away a stray tear, "It was horrible. Life on the planet just....died. I was put to sleep so my father, Life, could try and heal the world. When I woke it had been millennia and the world was still scorched, father couldn't find a way to save it."

"But.... We're here now. We're alive. What happened?" I ask curiously, tilting my head to the side as Anastasia wiped away another tear from her pale cheek.

"Because, the deities came again and gave the spirits of War and Peace a child as well. They named them Heda, so I could have someone for eternity. No one expected us to fall in love, a love so powerful that it brought the world back to life," Anastasia was smiling now, so much love in her eyes, "When the humans returned Heda's spirit chose a woman named Becca Prime to be her host. One hundred years ago Becca became the first commander and Natblida, creating a society out of the wreckage I created. I chose another host named Rosa Timberwel. Rosa became the Fleimkeepa to Becca, her advisor. They were best friends and eventually, they became something more." 

"That sounds lovely." I smiled up at the woman, she looked at me softly, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"It was, little wolf. It really was," she smiled sadly, "Unfortunately, rogues came together and burned Becca at the steak, believing her to be a witch."

"But you loved her! Why didn't you save her!?" I demanded answers, anger at the death of someone my spirit clearly cared for.

"Heda's duty is to bring peace and end wars, little wolf. She made me swear that if anything were to happen to her, I was not to retaliate. It was fate that brought us together and we had to trust that it would keep us together. Ever since then Heda's and i's souls have been intertwined. In each life we fall in love all over again. Each time is stronger than the last. Each time it brings more life and peace to the world, making it and it's inhabitants stronger. With Heda's and i's rule over Earth, the spirits all went docile, trusting us to guard the earth while the deities went in search of another to bring more life to the universe." 

We were silent for a moment, Anastasia letting me catch up with all she's said.

"So.....Whoever is the next Heda, I will have to love?" I asked, a little hurt at the thought of being forced to love someone.

"No!" Anastasia answered without a second of hesitance, "No! Just because Heda and I are lovers does not mean that you and whoever Heda's spirit chooses has to be. Of course not! That's barbaric. Rosa and Becca fell in love without us interfering. You don't have to love anyone, little wolf. Who you love and care for is your choice and Heda and I understand and accept that," Anastasia pulled me to her lap, looking at me with reassurance, "I have lived many lives since Heda came, and there have been times were our hosts did not fall in love but they did protect each other, they were friends, sometimes even enemies to despised each other. Heda and I will never force feelings onto you or whomever their spirit chooses next, understand little wolf?" 

"Why did you hate each other?" I asked.

"Because, some of Heda's hosts misused her power, creating wars instead of preventing them. They were greedy and hurt everyone around them. The same thing has happened to me as well. They took my power of death to threaten and control everyone around them. It were the hosts who misused the power we have them that we hated, but never one another." Anastasia answered.

"I understand Anastasia....Uhm, why do you call me little wolf?" I asked, still in her arms. She was cold to the touch but something out it soothed me, relaxed me.

"Because, Klark," Anastasia smiled again, running her hand through my hair, "You are brave and strong like a wolf. You will lead your people to great victory one day, like an alpha. And you have the spark of a wolf, not afraid to stand alone and not afraid to give someone a bite when they need it." Anastasia said the last reason jokingly making me giggle.

"Tasia?" I called softly, she smiled and met my eyes, nodding for me to continue, "Do you think Lexa will be the next Heda?"

Anastasia hummed thoughtfully, her hand not stopping it's movement in my hair. She seemed to muse over it for a moment before smiling.

"Do you think she will be the next Heda?" She countered my question, making me pause to think.

"I.....I don't want her to die in the conclave. I dont want to loose her. I want us to stay best friends forever and ever and I want us to be able to just be Clarke and Lexa! But....She would be a formidable leader, Tasia. Lexa's strong, and caring, and wise, and she is the best at just about everything! She always puts others before her and is already super bossy!" I explained, Anastasia kept smiling at me, "But...." I trailed off, frowning sadly.

"But?" Anastasia questioned.

"But then we couldn't be best friends anymore. She would have her people to take care of, she'd change. And I would still be trying to figure out who I am, what I am. I'd have my own people to care for and we'd have to keep choosing our people over each other as our duty is to them." I explained sadly, my bottom lip trembling.

Anastasia wrapped her arms around me, rubbing my back as I curled into her chest, tears slipping down my cheeks.

"If you and Lexa are ment to have a future together, you will. Just like fate brought Heda and I together, it will bring you and Lexa together as well." Anastasia whispered into my ear.

A sudden bell chime echoed through the woods. It was soft and quiet, if you weren't listening you wouldn't have heard it.

Anastasia pulled away and smiles at me, "I'm afraid our time is up, little wolf. It's time for you to go back to you mother."

"But! But I want to see you again!" I exclaimed. Anastasia smiled at me again.

"And you will. Just meditate when you with to see me. Whether you need advice, training or just a friend. I'm here Clarke." Anastasia pulled me to her chest again.

My eyes became heavy, dropping as I fought to stay awake, though Anastasia rocking me softly wasn't helping me at all.

"Shh, let go, little wolf. I'll be here. Always." And with that, my eyes fell shut.

I woke again to the crackling of the fire, my mother still sitting on the log, this time looking over at me.

"I assume it worked?" She asked, I nodded as I sat up, a bit disoriented. The sun was coming up over the horizon now.

"Good. Now up. I have another assignment for you to complete while we're still in Azgeda territory."

"What is it mother?" I stood.

"I need you to kill King Theo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Wattpad account link:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/BeautifullyClexa
> 
> My Instagram account:  
> @Beautifully.clexa


	12. 𝐗𝐈𝐈»𝑺𝒌𝒂𝒊𝒌𝒓𝒖 𝑺𝒆𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒕𝒔

I sighed, staring at the river as if it would tell me every answer to every question I've ever asked.

I'm on a trip in Arkadia and we arrived yesterday, Raven had moved her technology here because Skaikru had more supplies to keep the radio working.

On the way the maunon attacked us but Octavia managed to control it, taking a man by the name of Carl Emmerson as prisoner, who I later released with a message to deliver to his leader.

Though it wasn't that incident that kept on replaying in my head, no. It was my interaction I had with Abigail Griffin, the Chancellor of Arkadia.

**Flashback- 20 hours ago.**

I stared at the tech in Raven's hands intently, watching as she plunged numerous wires and cables into the black box, muttering to herself as I stood in the corner besides Anya, who was assigned to be Raven's personal guard. Lexa thought it would be a good idea to show our people we are working together now.

"Any idea what she's doing?" Anya mumbled beside me, also staring. I spare a glance at her.

The blond seems to have a fascination with Raven. Even before she was assigned to the brunettes guard, she was always trailing behind Raven looking for threats, so it was no suprise that when Lexa assigned her as Raven's personal guard, that Anya would accept quicker than necessary.

Lexa and I have laughed about it on numerous occasions, joking about the little crush the blind warrior clearly has on my advisor. Raven, for herself, seems to be oblivious to the lingering stares and when she does notice she makes a joke, cracking a small grin from Anya.

"No." Was all I replied with coldly. Anya and I were on better terms since she's been following Raven, mainly because Raven is nearly always attached to my hip when we were in the same vicinity so the blond has seen a softer part of me -Raven threaten to blow her up if she ever used the brunette against me or considered me weak- and I have seen a softer part of her.

We've come to a mutual understanding. We both care for Raven and Lexa, in different ways but still care, so, we will protect them both for each other in a way.

Someone clears their throat from the door, as if expecting us to now know that we're there when really, all three of us could hear the loud and rattling footsteps of Skaikru since they were on the other side of the hallway.

"Wanheda, may I speak to you for a moment? Privately?" Abby requested, though she looked to be in physical pain from having to ask anything instead of ordering it.

I glare at her but nod nethertheless, sharing a look with Anya before walking through the door, I walk a step Infront of the Skaikru chancellor, which she doesn't seem to be happy about but she was wise enough to keep her mouth shut as I lead her to the meeting room.

"What is the matter, Chancellor Griffin?" I asked as I came to a stop infront of the king meeting table, turning to look at her from where she stood at the closed door.

"Please, it's just Abby," Abby nodded to a chair, "Please have a seat."

"I'd rather stand," I stated coldly, "Now, what matters have you brought me here to discuss, is this about Emerson again?"

"No. No. It isn't about him, it's....." She took a long breath, I could see her swallow hard before looking at me, "It's about you."

"Me?" I raised a brow at the woman, "What matters are there to discuss concerning myself?"

Abby sighed, rubbing her temples as she came over a took a seat, I stayed standing, watching her patiently but wearily with my hand on my belt, the same belt that could transform into a sword or a whip, Raven made improvements that not it can wrap around anything it touches is I press a button, strangling them.

The girl is a literal genius.

"There's, there's something that happened 18 years ago. The Ark took something from me. Only Marcus knows about it." She mumbled.

I stayed quiet, not knowing what she was getting at.

"All my life I wanted a child, and after trying so hard for a baby with my late husband, Jake, we finally succeeded. I have birth to a healthy baby girl I named Elizabeth," Abby's voice broke, I could see stray tears escape her eyes from her hunched over position, "But....I only held her once, one time. It was only a few seconds, but those seconds I will cherish forever before she was snatched from my arms. The Chancellor then, Diana Sydney, had secretly planned to send my child to earth to see if it was habitable."

I lucked my lips nervously, eyeing her strangely as I wondered why she was telling me this.

"No one could stop her, it all happened so fast. Elizabeth was sent down in a pod with her umbilical cord still attached to her. She did have a band to monitor her diagnostics but it cut out when she hut the atmosphere. We never knew if she was dead or alive for so many years," Abby looked at me, "Up until now."

I looked at her, hiding my shock behind a blank mask.

"What does this have to do with me Abby. I am sorry for what happened to your daughter but-"

"You are my daughter!" Abby cried, a look of desperation on her face, begging me to understand.

"I apologize, Abby. But you are confused and desperate, convincing yourself things that could in any way bring your daughter back." I shook my head, pitying this poor mother.

I, too, remember how it was to loose my precious baby boy Elliott, I don't with that pain on anybody, not even my greatest enemies. Loosing a child is like loosing a part of yourself, a deep, gaping hole will always be in your heart and nothing can fill it because that place was for them and them only.

"No, Wanheda... Elizabeth. Please listen to me. You look just like my late husband, you look just like Elizabeth. You have the same beauty mark and if you look, there is a red birthmark the shape of an old key on your thigh." Abby sobs.

I simply stare at her, my mind racing. Mother never told me where I was from, I knew I wasn't hers by blood but I never once asked where I was from, I just accepted it for what it was.

With one last look at the broken woman, I turn on my heel and stride out of the room, out of the Ark, and into the woods.

**End of flashback.**

I couldn't help the other sigh that escaped me, my head in my hands as I stare at my reflection.

Pale blue eyes started back at me, I knew under the war paint that bags were there too. My platinum blond hair an almost white from the weather it's been exposed too all these years and my chapped lips a blood red, contrast against my porcelain white skin.

"Wanheda," The deep voice of one of my guards reaches my heard, I nod for him to continue as I stand, "Advisor Reivon requests your presence immediately, she says it is important."

"Sha. Mochof Soulain." _[Yes. Thank you Solan]_ I brush myself off and make my way into the Ark, keeping an eye out for Abby as I made my way to Raven's tech room.

"Clarke!" The brunette exclaimed once I walked in, making me instantly get giddy. Raven knew not to use my name Infront of other people, Anya counts as other people since no one really knew my name, there were just rumours of what my name could be so for it to slip meant something's seriously wrong

"Raven?" I questioned, worried. The look in her chocolate brown eyes was pure horror and unbidden terror.

"There's a bomb headed for TonDC!" She practically yelled.

My blood turned to ice in an instant and I ran for the door.

_Lexa's in trouble._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Wattpad account link:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/BeautifullyClexa
> 
> My Instagram account:  
> @Beautifully.clexa


	13. 𝐗𝐈𝐈𝐈»𝑨 𝑺𝒍𝒆𝒆𝒑𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑴𝒐𝒏𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒔 𝑹𝒐𝒂𝒓

I don't remember much from the journey, as soon as Raven told me a missile was going for TonDC everything's skipped my mind as I jumped on my horse, not even bothering for the gate to fully open before I slipped through the gap at a head on gallop, my personal guards chasing to catch up on their own horses.

Once I reach the point were I could see the gates of TonDC I notice the Azgeda general had just arrived, I slowed my pace to a canter in hopes of not bringing more attention for looking worried than being Wanheda.

I see Lexa standing outside of the door to the underground meeting room, we meet eyes as I slip off of my horse, making my way to her calmly.

"Wanheda, has there been word from my brother?" Octavia came up beside me, I nodded 

"He is safe and is working on the acid fog as we speak," I informed her, "He requested I pass on a message to you, he said 'stay stong, be the girl I know you are and fight'." Octavia nods greatfuly.

"Wanheda." Abigail nodded to me from where she and Marcus stood beside Lexa.

"Abigail, I didn't expect you to be here, I only just left after our..... discussion." I noted wearily, she nodded.

"Yes well, Marcus needed me here." She looked to said man, there was a glint in her eye that seemed to only spark when he was around.

I nodded mutely again, my mind still reeling from the information she gave me, forcing myself to push that to the back of my mind. I had more important things to worry about than a grieving mother's misjudgment of myself being her long lost child.

"Wanheda has finally graced up with her presence." Lexa says sarcastically, her face was blank but her eyes held worry and question.

Damn her and her ability to read me.

"I apologize, commander. I was planning to have my general here but something's come up short notice. May I speak with you privately Heda?" I ask, using my best manners.

Lexa nods and we walk to the door and down the stairs in silence.

We don't usually address one another formally, in public, yes, but not exactly to that extent, even then we were both still casual about it. Though she always calls me Wanheda around strangers because of my whole name being a secrecy thing even though I do call her Lexa infront of people.

"What is it Clarke? You look, to put nicely, riled up." Lexa asks worriedly, a frown between her brows. 

"A missile is coming. Here to TonDC, shortly. A maunon was captured by Octavia, I let him go with a message to his president. As retaliation they are going to bomb TonDC and everyone inside it." I informed her, forcing my racing heart to slow. I've been in worse predicaments so I knew I needed to keep a clear head.

"Your sure?" Lexa asked, her tone hard as she starts thinking for a course of action, though I knew she didn't need to ask, she wanted to convince herself.

"Yes, I came as soon as I could but I don't know how much time we have-" 

Lexa's eyes met mine, understanding and sadness was found in them as yells could be heard from above, cutting me off.

We were too late.

Her eyes seemed to have been switching between mine and lower, as a loud 'whoosh' could be heard from above she's suddenly right infront of me, her hand gripped to my waist and soft lips press against mine.

I froze for a moment, but only a moment before I kissed back, closing my eyes and accepting my last moments of life with Lexa as she pulls our bodies flush together and I knot my hands in her hair, kissing her deeply.

My body felt like it was on fire, a burning so intense I could have sworn I was actually being set alight. My heart jumped in my chest, beating erratically.

This was what I had wanted since I was a kid and first learned what kissing was. I wanted to be in Lexa's arms every second of every day, building a house with her, raising a child together and loving each other unconditionally.

But then Costia came into the picture, and just before her death was when I realised my feelings towards my childhood best friend weren't normal.

The way a spike of jealousy that sparked in my stomach with each kiss, laugh or touch they shared Infront of me. Sadness engulfing my heart at the love I so desperately wanted but didn't receive for another was getting it. But the acceptance that Lexa wasn't my mine, I was Wanheda and I was to be alone.

And then Costia died, my dear sister left me on my own in the big bad world. Guilt had consumed me, guilt for loving what was rightfully hers, for resenting her all that time before I accepted it, for the way I thought about the woman she loved.

So when Lexa shunned me, it broke parts of me I didn't even know existed. It was like the world had slowly slipped through my fingers, the look of hatred in her eyes still haunts me in my sleep.

But now, here we were, all these years later, years of no communication or contact as Clarke and Lexa, but war between Wanheda and Heda and yet, she kissed me anyway, multiple of times and each time sent a new shot of emotions through me.

As I heard the low rumbling as the missile hit a building, I press myself impossibly closer to the brunette, who wraps her arms around my waist tightly, her tongue creasing mine and I could taste the salt from the tears that unwillingly escaped her eyes before everything around us exploded.

It seemed to be one of those things that happened in slow motion. One of those things that override your senses, leaving you utterly defenceless to the shadows of the world, to anyone not watching. 

But then again, who would miss the flaming ball of fire when it fell from the sky, who would miss the deafening screams of soldiers, healers, children, parents, siblings. Of human beings as it tore their world to shreds.

The missile hit.

Mount Weather had officially signed their death warrant the second they launched it, and I was the judge, the jury and the executioner.

Wanheda was out for blood, and noone was going to stop me from spilling it.

That's if I lived.

The blast pushed Lexa and I into the wall, then into the corner before everything collapsed, even the floor sent us tumbling down into a ditch but we didn't seperate from one another's arms.

I don't know who did it first but we ended up with our arms around each other and out legs tangled as the room around us collapsed, stuck between a pile of ruble, the only thing keeping it from collapsing on us was the bent metal pipe.

Darkness was all I saw for a moment, a cold, chill to the bone darkness. Then my sight came back in fragments, blurry and unfocused, white noise rang in my ears as I panted.

"Clarke. Clarke wake up. Klark!" A distant voice got closer and closer untill it was right next to me, looking I see green worried eyes piercing into mine.

"Leks?" A tired and croaky mumble fell from my lips. Squinting at the girl next to me who had her arms encircling my waist protectively.

"Sha, are you ok? Are you-" she cut herself off as I squeezed my eyes closed, my head pounding and my body aching, though I could feel her hand tentatively touching my forehead before she withdrew.

"Natblida...." Her whisper met my ears, making me open my eyes at look up at her, scared.

Lexa was staring at the black blood she had just gotten from touching a cut on my forehead, staring at it then staring at me pensively, a frown between her brows but before another word could be said a loud crack was heard, the ruble falling more.

"AHHH!" I couldn't help the scream that escaped me, I was too disoriented to try and stop it, to think clearly, pain shot across my torso and back.

"Klark?" Lexa said worried, I wasn't sure if she said anything else or not, my senses were all over the place, fading and shooting back before disappearing again.

I could hear her pleas before silence and pleas again, I could feel her hands on me before they disappear and then on me again, my sight fading in an out before I just squeeze my eyes shut.

"Your swords gone through your hip Klark," I heard before nothing and then taking again, "-k, your going to be fine Klark, alright?" 

I stupidly shifted, trying to ease the pain but it shot another current through my body, making a whimper escape my lips as I hold my breath, stopping myself from screaming again.

"Klark, you need to look at me," Lexa grabbed my chin, gently lifting it so I would meet her eyes, mine were filled with tears and hers showed worry, "Your sword had gone through your hip, I don't know if it's hit anything internal but I need you to stay still, ok? Don't move."

I nodded shakily, still not in a right mind as she kisses my forehead and shifts away, making me whine but she shakily shrugged off her coat, careful of the small space we had, and pressed it on both sides of the sword before moving back.

"L-lexa...." A shaky whisper left my lips after a few moments of silence between us, Lexa holding me in her arms, "Wh-what about y-you....?" I shivered, getting cold.

"I'm ok Clarke, just a few cuts, my shoulder dislocated again but its back in place now." She told the truth, tucking my head into the crook of her neck, holding me to keep me warm.

I moved to see if what she said was correct about her shoulder but hissed and Lexa drew me back in, halting my movements.

"Shh, I'm ok Clarke. Just rest." She mumbled against my ear, meaning a gentle kiss on my jaw and nuzzling my cheek.

The interaction was so intimate that it took my mind away from the pain for a moment, gifting me a second of peace as I moved my head to look at her.

We both leaned forward, meeting halfway in a soft and gentle kiss, not like the one we previously shared that was hot and heated as we believed to live our last moments together.

Her lips massage mine softly, my hand going to cup her cheek as her tongue licks my bottom lip, seeking entrance which I immediately grant.

Out tongues dance intertwined to the tune of our heartbeats as they beat in tandem. We only pull away when air becomes a necessity, resting our foreheads against one another softly.

"HEDA! WANHEDA!" Shouts came from above us, Lexa pulled away, staring at me with half lidded eyes for a moment before she looked up to where the noise was coming from, hearing it come again.

"Daun heir!" _[Down here!]_ She called back up, I shivered as a wave of cold washed over my body once again, my wound left numb now and I could feel the coils in the sword refracting, making it into a whip while it was inside me, it cuts more as all the slits seperated into separate blades.

Sometimes my weapons were a bit too much, I'll admit.

The noises around me are muffled once again, it's like my head was deep underwater and when I opened my eyes, it was like I could barely see the surface. Everything blurry, distant and muddled up.

That's when everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Wattpad account link:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/BeautifullyClexa
> 
> My Instagram account:  
> @Beautifully.clexa


	14. 𝐗𝐈𝐕» 𝑴𝒂𝒈𝒊𝒄 𝑩𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒆𝒅 𝑸𝒖𝒆𝒆𝒏

**Lexa's pov.**

I watched worriedly as Clarke's body went limp, I could still hear the shouts of my people attempting to remove the rubble to get us out, my lips on fire from the kisses Clarke I shared.

"Clarke?" I cup the side of her case, her eyes were closed peacefully and her lips parted, this is the most peaceful I've seen her in years, "CLARKE! CLARKE WAKE UP!" I started to get worried.

A few loose rocks started to fall as the ruble was being moved. I looked down when I felt wetness on my hand, Clarke's back blood was coating my hand, having seeped through my jacket.

My shoulder was still burning from the recent dislocation and a cut was up my thigh though they were variable, I'd had worse.

"GET NAIKOU READY, WANHEDA'S HURT!" I shouted up as tears started to sting my eyes, Clarke's body was limp in my arms.

Its been so long since I've seen her this fragile, like this you can really see how petite and breakable she is. Like a porcelain doll she had to be handled with care.

"Clarke...it's ok....your going to be ok. I swear it, I will do everything I have to do if it means you'll stay safe..." I whispered in her ear, a tear slid down my cheek onto her's, I kissed her forehead gently, pulling her closer as I bundled up my jacket more, hoping to slow the bleeding.

I took a few deep breaths for a moment, calming myself as the sound of moving rubble trembled form above. It physically hurt to see her like this, I would feel my heart burning, preparing to break and my emotions were sky rocketing.

I'd never once saw Clarke bleed, she was a master at avoiding cuts and scrapes, always agile and light on her feet more than anyone I've ever met, but apparently she didn't have a chance against her own sword that's taken hundreds, maybe even thousands, of lives.

Seemed fitting, Wanheda falling by her own sword.

_NO!_

_I REFUSE TO LET HER DIE!_

I looked back down at the Natblud coating my hand from where I pressed my jacket into her open wound, wondering why she never told me about this.

I'm cut from my thoughts as rubble was pulled away from just behind us, debris shooting in clouds of smoke making me cough.

"Heda! Wanheda!" Three guards came in, Anya being one of them, having must have travelled to TonDC as soon as she got word.

"Take Wanheda to Nyko immediately! No one else is to tend to her or see her besides him and myself!" I ordered the two guards as Anya kneeled beside us, her eyes were looking at Clarke's unconscious and vulnerable form in worry.

Though Anya and Clarke never see eye to eye, I have noticed they have some sort of understanding and as much as neither of them will admit it, they do care for one another.

"Leksa, are you hurt?" Anya spots the blood coating both girls as the two guards carefully lift Clarke, Anya helping me up, though we were hunched over because of the minimal room.

"Not much, I'm fine. My shoulder went again, got a few cuts. Clarke took a blow, we need to get her to Nyko." I lie. Clarke didn't tell anyone about her blood for a reason so until I know why that is I will respect her wishes for it to stay a secret, put on the act that the blood was mine to everyone I could.

Anya looks at me skepticaly but nods either way, following the guards out. My eyes stayed on Clarke's limp body in their arms, her blond hair was coated in black blood as well, fragile body swaying softly as she was passed up to someone else to be taken away.

"HEDA! HEDA! HEDA!" The people cheered when I came up, my arm over my chest, pretty sure a few of my ribs were broken.

With a raise of my hand the crowd silences, looking at me expectantly, including Clarke's people who were all staring at her unconscious form as she was carried away, their mouths moving as they mumbled something under their breath, fists clenched over their heart and bowed heads.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE WILL NOT STAND! WE WILL TAKE ON THE MOUNTAIN LIKE PROMISED! WANHEDA AND I WILL NOT LET THIS GO UNAVENGED!" I shouted for them all to hear, they cheer again.

"ENOUGH! GET BACK TO WORK! THERE'S STILL PEOPLE TRAPPED!" Abby of the sky people shouts, immigration people are back at it, determination was firey in their eyes.

"Leksa." Anya gets my attention, nodding her head over to the hut that Clarke was carried into. The both of us walk through the village silently, walking past the Wanpleikru guards at the door and inside.

My body froze at what I saw. Clarke. A bleeding, broken, and dying Clarke. A lying on a medical table Clarke. An in pain Clarke.

"Heda," Nyko's gruff voice reaches my ears muffled, I keep my eyes trained on my childhood best friend, my family....my almost lover, "Heda, she's a Natblida." 

I could practically hear when Anya's breathing stops, her eyes darting over to Clarke. 

"I know," I nodded, glaring into his eyes, "Heal her." The order strung from my lips calmly. Immediately he nods and gets back to work, mixing some soft of paste and burning up a blade.

"Leksa!" Anya whispered angrily, "You knew about this?!" 

"Anya," I kept staring at Clarke, watching Nyko's hands like a hawk, "Not now. Beja. Don't you dare say a word of this to anybody." _[Please]_

"Lexa, this is a throat to your throne! This girl will kill-" 

"Enough!" I growled lowly, glancing at her with a glare, "Wanheda is my family, if you dare touch her, if you dare tell anyone about this, if you dare order a kill order on her or any of her people. You give me no choice but to kill you, Onya. Now. Leave us." 

My former mentor opened her mouth to say more but decided otherwise at the glare I was giving her, nodding and walking out from the hut.

So I stood there, and I stood there, and I stood there some more. My body was aching and my ribs on fire but I refused to move away from her, my body refused. Craving to be as physically close to her as I could be without getting in the way, even standing across the room had my heart pulling out if my chest.

A twitch of her finger drew my attention. I stared and stared for a few minutes, willing it to happen again but it didn't. Making me believe I was seeing things.

All until she took in a gaping breath. Only then could I move, move closer to her until she could see me.

"Shhh, your safe Clarke. Naikou is taking care of you..." I murmured in Trigedasleng, knowing how our mothers tongue always seemed to calm her as a child. It had the same effect now as she relaxed into the table, though still tense and in pain.

"Heda, you must hold her still for me to do this." Nyko nodded to the heated blade in his hand, I nodded, eyeing it as I set my jaw, wishing there was another way but knowing we didn't have the time for stitches, not in the middle of a war.

I gently took Clarke's wrists and held them next to her head. Her Azure eyes were hazy and unfocused but still staring at me, not in my eyes but scouring my figure, it was like she was looking for something.

The truth hit me like a bucket of ice.

She was taking me in one last time.

"Nou! Don't you dare do that Clarke, your staying with me, in this word with a beating heart and breathing chest. Your going to sit at the table with me and eat each day, your going to ride the horses with me through the forest and your going to hit me over the head as much as you want. Beja. Don't go anywhere." _[No! Please.]_ I whispered to her, her eyes finally meeting mine as a twitch if a smile graces her lips, a flick of her head in a nod.

The hiss of the hot blade melting flesh almost made me gag, knowing my best friends skin was welcoming yet another scar as the blond under me didn't even flinch, just pout as she looked off to the side, though no tears formed in her eyes, too exhausted to even feel the pain.

It was over as quick as it started, Nyko putting gauze over the burned flesh and carefully wrapping it. All the while Clarke stayed silent, coming in and out of it.

I pulled away from her, running a finger through her sweaty and blood stained locks, pulling away knots and skimming my fingers over her messy braids gently before turning and looking at Nyko, my expression hard.

"She's a Natblida." I stated, he nodded.

"It's dangerous Heda, for you to let her live. She could take your thro-" his words are abruptly cut off from the dagger at his throat, weary eyes looking into mine as he raised his arms in surrender.

"You mention this to noone. Wanheda is under my protection, if I ever hear that you even thought about telling someone about her Natblud, I will put you on a trial by fire from her hand. Wanheda is my ally, she is the key to this war. You ever tell anyone about her blood, anyone, I will kill them and you in the most brutal ways known to woman and man kind. Do you understand me Naikou." I threatened, glaring at him menacingly, not one part of the threat a question.

He nodded hurriedly, "Yes Heda." I dismissed him with a flick of my head, he instantly scrambled out of the door, my glare trained in his retreating form even after the door closed.

Resheathing my dagger to my belt I turn back to Clarke. My hand grasped her cold, bloodied one and brought it to my lips, pressing a tender kiss against her knuckles before bringing our joined hands to my heart.

My eyes had specks of red laced through them, the spirit of Heda watching over her lover as well.

"Beja. Kom op bak gon ai, ai Kwin." _[Please. Come back to me, my queen.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Wattpad account link:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/BeautifullyClexa
> 
> My Instagram account:  
> @Beautifully.clexa


	15. 𝐗𝐕»𝑮𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒍𝒆 𝑲𝒊𝒔𝒔𝒆𝒔 𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝑾𝒉𝒊𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝑺𝒆𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒕𝒔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there is a sequel to this. As soon as this is posted I'll start posting the sequel called 'Born To Rise Above'

When I was a small girl, I would stare at the sky in wonder, watching the floating lights between the blackness of the sky as if it were magic. When I grew older and met the Skai people, I learnt they were just big balls of gass that exploded and collided from time to time, erupting in huge waves of fire and gass.

Lethal.

Now, when I look at the sky, I think of how powerful they truly are. They are small in our eyes, harmless and beautiful, that is until you look and you see under their masks and you realise, those beautiful floating lights you loved so much, were more lethal than anything you've ever encountered.

Once I learned that I strived to become just like the stars. A beautiful yet lethal force to be reckoned with, the ruler of my people just like they were the rulers of the sky...

I thought about this as I stared out at the people down the hill, thousands of warriors were gathered from all clans, ready to take the mountain together.

This day was not one I ever thought would come. The day Lexa and I were working side by side instead of against each other.

Leksa.

I hide a smile as I turn around, heading to her tent and slipping inside, the guards not even batting an eye.

It had been 2 days since the bomb, my wound was cauterized and luckily I didn't get any internal bleeding. Lexa was ok too, a few deep cuts and bruises on her ribs and a fucked shoulder but overall she was mobile and ready to fight.

265 people were killed in the attack. It was a tough blow. Azgeda, Trikru and Boudalan all lost warriors, villagers and healers. Trikru even lost 4 children that were living in TonDC. 

These deaths only seemed to push the army more, giving them more determination and want for the death of the Maunon

Raven, the genius, had somehow managed to create a replica of my old sword since Nyko had to break it in order to get it out of me. 

The new sword was more flexible, the coils more sturdy and strong and it was an obsidian black with silver star like dots, the mark of Wanheda on each side of the hilt and 'Hofli yu fou daun kom de skaifaya' _(May you lie with the stars)_ and 'En gyon op gon de skoto a sintaim' _(And rise at the break of day)_ were written in cursive on either side of the blade in silver.

"Clarke..." Lexa's soft voice brings me from my thoughts. I look over and see her sitting on the edge of her bed, her hair unbranded and her commander attire off.

I smile as I walk over to her, receiving one in return, "Lexa." I replied back cocky with a smirk, Lexa's lopsided smile just softens as she eyes me walking towards her.

I bend down and meet her half way in a soft kiss, it was short but enough to send a shiver through my spine and set my skin alight as I pull back smiling, biting my lip as I rest my forehead against hers, just staring into her eyes.

Lexa hums and wraps her arms around my neck, mine slide around her waist and I rock us from side to side in comfortable silence, closing my eyes.

"Come back to Polis with me," Lexa suddenly states, making me open my eyes a little, "When this is over...? I can show you around, you can stay in the tower with me, meet the Natblida's?" 

I sighed gently, closing my eyes again. Lexa and I haven't breached the subject of me being a Natblud or about what happens when this is over.

I walk over to the table were her weapons and attire sat, taking off my own and placing it there too, my golden sash draped over a chair with her own before I move to sit next to her, facing her as I put my left leg under me, my fingers rubbing up and down her exposed shoulder as she looks at me, waiting patiently.

"I...I don't know what we are, Lexa. One day your kissing me, the next you act as if it doesn't happen, you kiss me again and the cycle repeats. These past two days have been amazing, besides the whole war shit, it's felt good being able to kiss you, to hold you...to touch you. But there's so much we must talk about before we can even think about Polis. We're leaders Lexa. Heda and Wanheda. Daughter's of Peace and War, Death and Life. Our spirits may be intertwined but Lexa and Clarke are mere humans stuck in the middle of a war, in the middle of leadership's they never once asked for. We have decisions we must make and people we must lead, and it's bound to end up hurting us in the long run."

Lexa nodes along with what I was saying softly, looking at me with genuine understanding it made me lean in an kiss her again, I couldn't get enough of it.

She pulls me closer as we fall back on the bed, her body weight against mine as she leans above me, kissing me soundly, her hands knotting in my hair as mine fall to her waist, where her shirt had hiked up so my hands made contact with her skin.

So much for talking.

She slips her tongue in my mouth, both is us moaning when our tongues meet, battling for dominance which I overall win, carefully flipping us over so my healing scar - I had Nyko burn the cuts shut - doesn't pull and lean above her.

Lexa's hair was sprayed over the bed fur like a crown, her usually bottle green eyes now dark and half lidded as she stared up at me. We stay like that for a moment, simply taking each other in before she tugs at my hair, pulling me down to meet her lips again.

I pull away, sucking her neck, making her hum softly and arch her back. I nip at her pulse point, making her gasp and her knees to lock around my waist as she tilts her head back, exposing her neck to me more.

"This isn't talking, Klark......" She panted, still her eyes stayed closed, neck exposed and whined when I pulled away.

"Would you rather talk?" I nip again at the nape of her neck, licking my tongue over the bite mark before sucking at it again.

Lexa pants and pulls me away by my hair, kissing me before pushing me away again, unlocking her legs from around my waist as she tries to catch her breath.

"As much as I would love to continue, we do need to talk...." She panted regretfully, I nodded, respecting her wishes, and kissed her gently, moving away from between her legs so I sat with my legs crossed at the end of the bed as she sat up.

"How do we start this?" I questioned her, eyeing her neck proudly, seeing red hickeys already forming up her neck, jaw and shoulders.

"Why don't you start with you being a Natblud." Lexa stated, watching me calmly. I nod and begin to explain.

"There isn't much to say. Nomon knew I was a Natblida when she found me, I had a cut up my back that was bleeding so it didn't take a genius. She took me away and hid me from the Fleimkeepa's, she had had a vision of me being the host of Wanheda, she felt it. And she knew, because I was Wanhedas rightful host, I wouldn't be in the conclave, the Fleimkeepa's would make me an ambassador and advisor for the commander, making me obedient so I wouldn't overthrow them. Nomon didn't agree with it and taught me everything I needed to know to be Wanheda, and then Wanheda taught me everything they knew," I shifted in my spot, here was the hard part.

"Costia knew...." I looked up to gauge Lexa's reaction, her lips parted and her eyebrows shot up, looking quite hurt but she nods at me to go on, "She found out a few months after I met her. We were playing chasey and I fell, I cut my hand open and Costia wrapped it up for me. She didn't ask for explanation or even why. She promised not to tell anyone, not even you and it wasn't spoken about again," 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lexa asked a moment later after processing the information.

"I wanted to, I did. But I wanted to keep you as safe as possible. If you knew, and you didn't tell anyone, and it was found out you kept the secret, you would have been killed infront of all the clans. You would have been considered a traitor to your people. I also didn't say anything because I wanted to stay as normal as I could, and if that meant faking to have red blood, than I would. I beat you every time we fought, Lexa. And if someone found out that Wanheda was a Natblud that could defeat their Heda in seconds, than they would try to dethrone you and force me to lead them. I wasn't going to do that to you..." I answered carefully, Lexa nodded.

"The Natblud....Does, does um...." Lexa scratched her neck and looked away, blushing, "Does that mean we're related?" She spoke quickly.

I couldn't help the snort that escaped me, shaking my head, grinning amused when her shoulders sagged in relief.

"Becca, the first Heda, made Natblud. With each vile of Natblud she made it always had a different gene in it, so no one with Natblud, unless they shared ancestors, is related. Don't worry Lexa, you didn't make out with your sister. Ow!" I grunt, falling on my back as Lexa pushed me over, growling at me before her expression softened, seeing me wince a little so she moved away.

"I'm so-" 

"It's fine Lex, don't worry about it. I can't feel it that much thanks to the tea Nyko made, it's practically numb unless I put pressure on it." I shrugged.

"Ok...." Lexa nodded, "Is that all?" 

I swallowed hard and regretfully shook my head, she sighs, expecting it but certainly not expecting what I was about to say.

"Lexa. Abigail Griffin, the Chancellor of the Ark....Well...She's my nomon." I looked down, ashamed.

Lexa's almost silent gasp still reaches my ears, it's silent for a while the bed shifts, her soft nimble fingers living my chin gently to look at her.

"Explain. Please." She spoke soft and calmly. I swallow hard again.

"She came to me when I was in Arkadia. She told me about how she gave birth to a daughter she named Elizabeth or something, and how she was taken from her right at birth and sent to earth to see if it were habitable. I didn't believe her at first, then I remembered a story nomon told me when I was little. She told me about how a great god came down from the sky in a ball of fire, they were only still a baby but they grew up to be a queen, magic blood ran through their veins, a golden sash on her shoulder and sword in hand. I had forgotten about it but it makes so much sense Lexa. Abi described my birthmark perfectly and the story and ages mach up." 

"Have you spoken to you nomon about this?" Lexa asked, her eyes watching as she stroked my jaw with her thumb.

"I sent a letter but it won't reach her for another few days," I looked down again, "I understand if you look at me differently now that you know I'm one of them." I whispered, a little teary eyed.

"No, no, no," Lexa instantly shot me down, "Clarke, don't you dare bow your head to me," she growled, pulling my head up, "I don't care where you came from, what colour your blood is, who your spirit is, what you are. All that matters is that you are here, with me, in my tent, on my bed, in my arms. I don't care how you got here, just that you are here." Lexa exclaimed before pulling me into a kiss.

"Come to Polis with me Clarke. We can figure it all out. Just come to Polis with me so I don't have to loose you again." Lexa pulled at my ear playfully, making me giggle.

"Your going to be the death of me." I couldn't contain my laugh as she tickled my sides.

She pulled back and simply smiled at me, a beautiful and beaming smile, making me smile in return.

_Please don't loose her in this war..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Wattpad account link:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/BeautifullyClexa
> 
> My Instagram account:  
> @Beautifully.clexa
> 
> As always, I love, appreciate and support every single one of you. Please stay safe, happy and healthy. Take care of yourselves because you mean the world to me, my Treasure's 😘  
> Xx  
> ~ Rᴏsᴇ🥀


	16. 𝐗𝐕𝐈»𝑻𝒘𝒐 𝑮𝒐𝒅𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑨 𝑾𝒂𝒓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER! BETTER BE READY FOR THE WORLD TO BURN BECAUSE HEDA AND WANHEDA ARE TIRED OF WAITING!
> 
> A SEQUEL HAS BEEN CONFIRMED AND IS IN THE WORKS AS I WRITE THIS!
> 
> ENJOY, MY TREASURE'S!😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED!!!

The war drums echoed across the lands, the roars of the army sending birds into flight, their loud stomping feet and confident bursts of laughter send animals scattering further into the woods and away from the killing machines.

My assasins pounce through the trees, not even making a branch sway under their weight. Ready and waiting to to get in suprise attacks on those maunon brave enough to come outside and face us.

Adrenaline was rushing through me, my heart thumping in my chest rapidly as my eyes turned to a glasiers of ice.

It's nauseating, I could remember every war I've ever had. Skaikru, Azgeda, Sangedakru, Makaij's army and countless of battles in between just to secure my people's safety.

I prepared for the blood bath that was to come. Soon, the mountain would be a pool of blood and sinking bodies. It will be a great loss on both sides, an army of over a thousand trained warriors and assasins, plus the addition of bombs thanks to Raven and Skaikru vs a guard of a few hundred with guns but that can't breathe the outside air.

I could feel the fire in my veins beginning to boil, heating my skin and making me sweat from all the layers already on me as I strode beside Lexa, leading out army as one.

It was a clear sign of Wanheda begging to break free, I could hear the cracked whispers of them begging to be let out, begging to be able to burn the mountain to the ground.

Soon.

I replied. A promise more than a statement. Sooner or later I won't be able to control it and Wanheda will push the the front of my mind, ready to burn anyone who stood in their way.

With a glance at Lexa I knew she was the same. Heda was determined to be let out, to be able to fight beside their lover once more.

Lexa must have felt my stare because she too, looked over at me. Our eyes met and for a second, my eyes melted from the glasiers and Lexa's cracked from stone.

She sent me a smile. It was weary and small but it was there. It was a promise of, When this is over, and a plead of, Stay with me.

As I stared at her, taking her in with her war paint and bottle green eyes, her full pinks lips titled up, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword as her sharp jawline tightened from adrenaline, I remembered why I'm doing this.

I was going to fight for the children, I was going to save everyone in the mountain. I would die for them.

But I was going to live for Lexa.

I wanted that, 'when this is over', I wanted our, 'some day'. I could picture our life together, travelling the clans, holding hands as we strolled through the streets of Polis, visiting friends and maybe, hopefully, watch out children grow up and prospered in a world of peace and equality.

For a split second, Lexa morphed into the child I would watch fight, a cocky grin on her face after she would turn away from her beaten aponents, eyes shone with strength and confidace that not even the previous commander nor my mother had.

"What?" Lexa's mumbled voice reached my ears over the roars of the army, she was still staring at me curiously and it took me a moment to realise I was smiling from the memories.

"It's just, when I was small I was asked if I thought you would be the next commander." I looked forward again as Lexa stepped closer to me, out arms brushing as we walked.

"And what did you say?" She questioned just as we came to a stop infront of Mount Weather, our armies spreading out and taking positions.

I tilted my head closer to her, our breaths mingling, "Well, I said you were already very bossy so I had no doubt." Lexa cracked a smile, her eyes were greatful that I could provide this moment before our hands were to be once more covered in blood.

I send her a small nod as we both chance to have blank and expressionless faces. Turning to our army and nodding to them, a guard from the Ark I realise as Miller's dad is covered as he goes to the door, putting hegazine in the whole someone drilled there, a chemical that explodes.

We wait silently then, it takes a while but the warriors stay in their places, confidant in this war up until shoots were on the ridge.

"You three, come with me. Stay here Wanheda, you need to lead our people in." Lexa ordered, crouching behind a boulder so we wouldn't get shot.

I nod, knowing Lexa could easily handle them and she jogged away, a few warriors trailing after her.

"Relax, Lincoln, Octavia will be fine." I reassured the Trikru scout. Lincoln nodded with a sigh, still staring desperately at the door.

"Wanheda come in, Wanheda, come in. Over." The voice of Raven cracks through the radio she gave me, I bring it to my lips, sharing a look with Lexa.

"Wanheda here, report. Over."

"It's all a go, time to make this place go boom. Over." I could hear the grin in her voice. Raven, Wick and Anya had been sent into the mountain to destroy the dams systems.

"Copy. Stay safe everyone. Over and out." I replied, tucking the radio away.

"Here," Miller's dad gives me a remote with a red button, "Press that to make the hegazine react." 

I nodded, all the grounders were waiting, ready to go as grins took over their expressions. I pressed the button, everyone quickly ducked as the door blew open, a few broken pieces going frying.

"GON WOR!" I shout as I stood back up, I raise my swords in the air as our army roars, my wolves are set loose and everyone charges through the door.

Shots ring out immediately, the guards waiting for us. Swords, daggers, arrows, you name it, are all bloodied in seconds, some of our warriors falling dead but the wave of them coming in from outside doesn't stop.

I ran through the pit, taking care of anyone in my way, Lincoln beside me. We could see the bodies of our dead warriors and wolves but it was nothing compared to how many mountain men lay sprawled out in bloody puddles.

So far it's promising but it's war and things can change at any moment, we had to be quick if we wanted this to work.

The army all break away, going down corridors and up ladders, finding every guard they could to run their swords through.

My dagger flies through the air and into the head of a guard that had his gun aimed for Lincoln, who turns and gives me a greatful nod before fighting again.

An angry roar from behind me alerts me of someone's presents, I turn and see one of my own people coming for me, his sword in the air. 

I block the attack and push him away.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE WANHEDA! YOUR ALLIANCE WITH THAT BITCH WILL DESTROY US! THIS IS COSTING US OUR PEOPLE'S LIVES!" He screamed, coming at me again. I ducked when his sword went at my neck, avoiding it as I step behind him, my sword instantly going through the base of his skull to the top of his forehead.

"And your betrayal will cost you yours." I growled before harshly ripping out my blade -more blood joining the rest on my face and neck- and kicking his corpse to the ground.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a mocha skinned woman in a white suit, running away at the end of the corridor.

I run after her, I could hear her gasp when she saw me and slashing her leg, making her fall.

A name tag said 'Dr. Tsing', the same doctor Bellamy told me about. Her skin was bloodied and boiled, melting from the radiation.

I growl, "I'm going to enjoy killing you." 

Dr. Tsing pulled out a needle from her pocket, gold liquid was in it. I scoffed pulled her up my the shirt, face to face.

"This is for my people." I strangled her, my very touch killing her, watching the life drain from her eyes before dropping her blistering body.

The empty vile smashing on the ground beside her.

More shots came from the hallway, I took a small group of warriors and walked cautiously down the dark and empty hallway.

I peeked my head around the corner, a breath of relief when I saw Lexa and a few other warriors standing over dead bodies.

"Leksa." She looked over at me at the sound of my voice, her eyes had specks of red in them, Heda clearly coming closer to the surface. I had no doubt mine were the same, just black.

We share a nod before the radio in my waistband cracks to life.

"Wanheda, Wanheda do you copy!" Bellamy's urgent voice escapes it, I bring it to my mouth as Lexa comes to stand with me. My hand clutched where the healing burn of my stab wound stung on my hip.

"I copy." 

"Wanheda, they've taken the delinquents that have come here and Skaikru. It's about the blood. Their draining us. All of us." 

Lexa and I share a look, "Sending a wave to your level now, wait for them."

"Copy. Over and out."

"You, take as many as you can and go to level seven. Belomi kom Wanpleikru will be waiting for you. Quickly." I ordered to one of my warriors, they nodded and ran off to get more.

Lexa and I ran through the hallways of the mountain, blood was soaking us both from head to toe, our eyes were flickering from green to red and blue to black, our control was dissipating.

"AHHHHH!" Multiple guards of the mountain ran at us on all sides, shots going everywhere. Our warriors went at them as Lexa and I circled, staying close to one another with our backs to each other.

I flew two of my daggers at the guards in unison, a bullet slamming through my shoulder and my thigh, my daggers stabbing through both necks.

"Heda!" Anya came out if nowhere, slashing guards throats with her sword, her daggers going into multiple necks.

A heavy weight hit my back, making me stumble forward before catching myself. I looked behind me and all of the Maunon were dead, Lexa stood there, frozen, not even moving.

"Leksa?" I grasped her elbow, turning her to look at me. Her eyes no longer had any red in them, they were just a dull grey.

"Heda." Anya gasped, I looked down and saw three bullet wounds littering her form. One in her hip, another in her abdomen and the last, it was in her chest.

Right in her heart....

"No!" I growled, Lexa's body sagging and falling into me as I slowly lowered us to the floor.

"Clarke...." A whisper of a gasp came from her lips, black blood bleeding from her mouth.

Anya and I ripped of pieces of our jackets and pressed them against the wounds, though it was in vein, the bleeding didn't stop.

"GET NAIKOU, SOMEONE GET A HEALER!" I cried out desperately, though no one moved. I knew why. 

All the healers were hidden in the woods, we wouldn't have enough time to get there and there wouldn't be anything they could do.

"Please...oh please Lexa. Don't you do this to me... You promised, you promised....beja...." Tears slid down my cheeks, staring into her eyes desperately. My skin was burning, the tips of my hair were caught on fire, black, blue and red flames crawling on my skin.

"Shhh....It's alri-ght...Clarke...." Lexa attempted to reassure me, a shaky smile on her lips, her eye lids slipped shut.

She was accepting her death.

"NO! NO DONT YOU DARE! YOU PROMISED! YOU FUCKING PROMISED ME YOU'D COME BACK! PLEASE LEXA!" I screams at her, my hands, covered in her blood, cupped her cheeks as her half lidded eyes stared at me tiredly.

"Its- going to be....ok....Just wait...." Tears slipped from her eyes, "You were right...Clarke....Life is about more than just-just surviving...." She chocked on her blood.

Sobs were racking my body, escaping my throat in loud gasps. I had her cradled in my arms as Anya held her hand, tears were on her cheeks too as she stared at Lexa broken.

"Ai hod yu in, Leksa kom Trikru." [I love you, Lexa of the tree people] I said, my voice cracking as tears streamed down my cheeks, my bottom lip quivering.

"Ai hod yu in sedataim, Klark kom Wanpleikru. Ein disha sonraun en de neson....." [I love you too, Clarke of the death people. In this life and the next....] The sentence came out in short gasps, making me sob more.

"Ein disha sonraun en de neson." [In this life in the next] I agreed, whispering. I ignored everyone else as I kissed her lips softly, feeling her smile into the kiss slightly, butterflies were flapping around sadly in my stomach, my heart beating steadier than hers and yet still broken at the same time before she stilled.

My heart froze then, piece by piece it broke apart. My stomach stilled, my blood frozen in my veins, it felt like all the butterflies had just died.

My tears clouded my vision, the world around me blurring, black entering my parental vision, caving in.

"Lex...." A whine came from my throat her she stopped moving, her eyes stayed staring up at me, her chest no longer moving, faded grey eyes staring at me, her lips were still twitched into a soft smile, black blood rolling down her chin from her lips 

Blood drained from my face, staring into the unrecognisable eyes of the woman I loved. Love. The woman I watched grow from warrior to leader, from girl to lady, from heartless to hopeful. 

My stomach dropped and it felt like I was about to be sick

"Yu gonplei ste Odon, Heda Leksa kom Trikru." [Your fight is over, commander Lexa of the tree people.] Anya murmured, the warriors around us echoed it with solum expressions, kneeling one last time to her.

"No...." I whispered, staring at her, anger took over my emotions, building up until I could feel fire pricking my skin.

"NO!"

Time seemed to slow down then, I was pushed to the back of my mind as my eyes turned pitch black. A wave of fire pushed from around us, burning the floor and the walls, though everyone was unharmed.

A scream escaped my throat, my eyes squeezed shut, clutching Lexa to my chest with my head thrown back as the mountain itself seemed to shake, making everyone gasp and back away from me as huge flames spread from room to room, missing the army but burning the Maunon alive.

It was silent for a moment, as if no one in the mountain was moving, until a ball of light, the size of a dime formed above Lexa and I.

It floated down into the brunettes chest, everyone watched with bated breath and gasps as Lexa gulped in air, her wounds healing as the bullets flung out of her body and across the room, a silver glow through her body before it disappeared.

Her red eyes stared into my black, a blood soaked hand came to cup my cheek, pulling me in for a kiss infront of all watching, the mountain shook again, harsher this time, more consistent.

More deadly now that Heda and Wanheda were one 

"We must leave, my love. The maintain will collapse." I whispered against her lips, my eyes still closed. She hummed, standing up easily, as if nothing happened.

"Come. It's time to go. Quickly. Wanheda has collapsed the mountain." Lexa ordered, she grabbed my hand and we lead our army out covered in blood.

I kept her hand tight in mine, even though not in control of my body, it felt amazing to be holding her once again.

Word spread quickly and the horn was sounded, telling everyone of our victory and to regroup.

Everyone exited the shaking mountain, walking further away than the last time.

Jasper was glaring at me with complete hated, Raven was being carried by Anya now, sending me a nod. Octavia was huddled inbetween Lincoln and Bellamy.

Lexa and I shared a look after everyone had exited, a ball of energy formed around our clasped hands and shot at the door of the Mountain and in seconds, the worst enemy our people have faced was destroyed completely.

Immediately after a ball of white came from my chest and to the rubble, grass and white flowers grew instantly, the flower stems and leaves black and the middle was red, in the middle was a small sapling of the very same tree Lexa and I had planted as kids.

"Heda! Wanheda! Heda! Wanheda!" The army roared at the show of power, swords in the air as their cries echoed across the land.

Later that night, under the cloak of darkness, I kissed Lexa's forehead once more before slipping out of bed, gathering my clothes and sending one last look her way before disappearing into the woods.

I met up with my people, all of them. Even from the city of Soul. My mother greeted me with a nod, Charlotte with a hug and everyone else crying. 

We traveled East, into the unknown, in the search for Halcyon, a land of the legends.

A delacate, folded letter, sat beside the burning candle light on Lexa's table. Neat cursive handwriting spelling 'My Love' on the seal in black ink.

A certain brunette would wake alone in the cold bed the next day, just as the sun peaked the horizon and read the note with tears staining her cheeks but understanding staining her heart.

This was the price of being a leader and they both knew it.

They just wished it didn't have to be this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I WROTE THIS ENDING NOTE WHEN I FINISHED IT OVER ON WATTPAD SO YAH**
> 
> Book 1 of 'Born to....' is over, officially finished but book 2, 'Born to Rise Above' is on its way soon!
> 
> I honestly can't believe we've made it this far, I wasn't expecting this when I first posted this, it was more of a story for myself but now it had over 1k reads, wtf!
> 
> I won't be able to ever thank any of you enough, it's been so amazing with your support and love on this journey, I couldn't have made it even half way without you all.
> 
> Your literally my family now and I couldn't imagine it any other way, without you all I don't know where I would be.
> 
> 32872 words, 16 chapters, 3 months, hours of writing, many sleepless nights, 1.03K views and 70 votes later, here we are, the end of book 1.
> 
> With all the words in the urban language, there aren't enough to express how thankful I am for every single one of you and how much I love you all.
> 
> I love you all in this life and the next, or in the Brazilian language of my best friend, Nick, whom I met because of this book, "Eu amo todos vocês nesta vida e na próxima" And I can't wait for the next journey.
> 
> AND WITHOUT FURTHERADUE, HERE IS THE PLOT FOR BOOK 2!
> 
> BOOK 2 OF 'Bᴏʀɴ Tᴏ 𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡'.
> 
> Lexa was injured and bleeding, dying in Wanhedas arms, what else did they expect Clarke to do. She saved her. Like she promised. And then she disappeared without a word, a burned and fallen mountain crumbled to nothing but rubble in her wake.
> 
> As the legends of Wanheda spread like wildfire and fear of where the Wanpleikru disappeared to, an army from the north makes itself known with Queen Nia challenging Lexa's rule as commander, seeking the power of Wanheda and the Coalition is put at stake.
> 
> What happens when a war breaks out between Azgeda and Trikru? What happens when Lexa's life and command is pushed to the edge? Where has the Wanpleikru gone and why did they leave? Will a certain clan come to their rescue with a blue eyed Queen leading the charge to fix everything before it erupts into chaos or will they stay hidden and turn a blind eye? Will Lexa ever find her lost love or will disappointment be the only thing she carries to bed each night?
> 
> ☹︎☻︎☹︎☻︎☹︎☻︎☹︎☻︎☹︎☻︎☹︎☻︎☹︎☻︎☹︎☻︎☹︎☻︎☹︎☻︎☹︎  
> My Wattpad account link:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/BeautifullyClexa
> 
> My Instagram account:  
> @Beautifully.clexa
> 
> As always, I love, appreciate and support every single one of you. Please stay safe, happy and healthy. Take care of yourselves because you mean the world to me, my Treasure's 😘  
> Xx  
> ~ Rᴏsᴇ🥀


End file.
